The Bella I am Now
by lovelylynn21
Summary: What do you get when you add three super cool vampires namde Aiden, Sam and Damon, throw them in a band with bella? Then have Bella run into the Cullens again, then throw in some memory loss? One wicked sweet awesome story written by yours truly! LOL READ
1. Meeting the Family

THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SO PLEASE BE GENTLE!!

My name is Riley, just Riley, and I'm an 83 year old woman trapped inside a 16 year old vampires' body. Some of you may have known me as Isabella Swan, or Bella. But I haven't called myself that since I was changed, no I haven't been called Bella since I met Damon, Adrian, and Sam. The three other people that make up our wonderful coven, which I was the only girl in. Ironic. You see we are all part of a band, many bands; we're always changing our name and look once we think that the band has lived out its life. Damon and I were both singers. Adrian was a guitarist, and Sam was a drummer.

Damon, he was a 209 year old vampire with curly brown hair and beautiful topaz eyes. He looked about 21 rugged, manly, the eldest in age and looks of all of us. Also Damon was my mate, and my newest love. You see Damon changed me while I was out walking in the forest one night. Jake was supposed to meet me, it was after…they….left so there were no more territory lines, but I guess old Billy Black was still bent, and he wouldn't let his son come off the reservation.

I was never relayed any of this till years later, because I wasn't at home to get his calls, and by the time I started to head back and give up…I had been attacked by a vampire. It was only luck that we fell in love, and I got to meet his brothers.

Adrian was a brother of his, only about 64 or so, he looked about 19, and he has bright blonde hair and topaz eyes as well. Though he didn't when we had met, let's just say his eyes were redder than a clowns' nose when we met him, but we had more or less made him change over to the 'good' side, if there was even a good side for us.

Then there was cute little Sam. Sam was the youngest by far, he was the newest to this life but he had the best control, even better than me sometimes. He was only about 20, but he appeared to be no more than 17. He had black hair that fell to his cheeks and the same topaz eyes. That…off the record sometimes turned black. You see he hated the idea of feeding at all, and I was all there with him on that subject, but it was necessary. There was no way that we could get out in front of that many people and hope to perform without a high level of control.

I had been living with them for years…many…since I was changed. All of us had special powers. Damon had the ability to control the weather, which came in handy if we needed cloud cover. Adrian could more or less control the elements, all of them, that made me mad; but you'll figure out why later. Sam, cute little Sam had the most dangerous power of all of us, well for now anyway. He couldn't read people's emotions, as much as he can control them, and sometimes his emotions would take over the people he was near, and Sam had a tendency of having a bad mood now and then, and sparks tend to fly in our hours a lot due to this.

And me, I had, what I thought were the most ridiculous powers of all, I had the ability to use all of my human traits, which I guess could come in handy, well I doubt it. I could change people's appearances, including my own, which I guess is good since we can't stay on the scene for more than a couple years at a time. My final power was my ability to manipulate fire, and even create fire from nothing. It was a vampire's most powerful weapon, to be able to destroy any vampire whenever I wanted. I guess that made me feel good.

Well, in case you were wondering the guys have no idea that I was ever Bella Swan. They wouldn't since I didn't tell them. They know me as Riley, and that was that; Riley their kicking awesome lead singer.

"Rie! Hurry up we have to get to the concert before the fans, that would be the smart thing wouldn't you think?" Adrian called up the stairs. I had been ready for a while now, just lying on my bed. Yes I needed a bed for those human moments when I would fall asleep.

"I am ready!" I yelled back at him running from my room. When I reached the stairs and ran again as fast as possible and slammed into him. "And are you calling me stupid? Because I don't think you want me to go there regarding you." I said pinching his nose and getting up.

"Of course not Rie, we love you too much to make fun of you!" He said.

"It's true!" I heard Sam yell from his room, where he was probably gaming.

"But I love you most of all." I heard Damon whisper in my ear, and then I felt his arms snake around me.

"I love you too." I said reaching my hand back to stroke his face.

"Now that everyone has admitted to loving Riley, can Mythical Mayhem get to its concert now?" Aiden asked using our band name. I mean we were mythical creatures after all.

"Fine, fine." I said waving my hand in front of my face. I wriggled out of Damon's grasp and ran out to the band van. It would be soooo much easier if we could run to our show but we really couldn't leave our equipment behind. Sam slid in beside me in the back, and Aiden and Damon claimed the front; Damon behind the wheel, and we made our way to our show.

The show was just about to begin and I couldn't wait. We had all done our clothing changes, Sam, Aiden, and Damon were all wearing black My Chemical Romance type suits._** (I DON'T OWN MCR)**_ I myself was in a plaid purple and black skirt and fish-net stockings and a tight black Mythical Mayhem Shirt with a studded belt and some serious make-up work.

"Wow Riley you look hot!" Aiden screamed over the crowd as we made our way to the stage, and Damon growled grabbing me by the waist, and glaring at Aiden. Who was now backing up slowly to show he meant nothing by it.

"Thank you Aiden." I said curtly. "Are you guys ready for this?" I asked.

They all just smiled at me crookedly and I nodded, took Damon's hand and we both ran out onto the stage; both singers for Mythical Mayhem.

**KK. This is just the first Chapter, but in case you were wondering, Yes Riley is Bella, and no she doesn't forget anything that ever happened to her.**


	2. No Air

RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST

_They all just smiled at me crookedly and I nodded, took Damon's hand and we both ran out onto the stage; both singers for Mythical Mayhem._

I ran up to the mike and grabbed Damon around the waist at the same time. "Hey we're Mythical Mayhem and we've got something for you!" I screamed  
into the mike. The deafening roar filling my ears. I smiled. Damon took the  
mike next.

"Yeah! We got something good for you tonight! Some serious love songs,  
baby!" he yelled. Aiden ran up from his place on the stage his guitar slung  
across his chest.

"Well of course we all know that these songs were all inspired by our very  
own sexy couple here!" He said pointing at me and Damon, and I blushed.  
"I love your blush." He whispered in my ear making me blush again. He  
chuckled and I slapped his chest.  
I stole the mike back, ready to remedy the situation.  
"Well now that we all know I'm in love let start the songs!" I yelled.  
"This is called No Air, and for your information this is a song for me and  
Damon."

EPOV  
I never expected this when I came to this concert. I never expected the  
band to be made from vampires, or to fine that my love was one of them.  
Above all I never expected to find her in love. But what was I to do. It  
didn't seem as though she knew I was here. I hadn't seen her in more than  
60 years, and now here she stands. In the hands of another man. It took  
everything in me not to run up and beat the crap out of him right there.  
But she was smiling, and she looked happy. Regardless I let a small growl  
escape my lips.

"Hey we're Mythical Mayhem and we've got something for you!" she screamed  
into the mike. The deafening roar filling my ears. The other male took the  
mike next.

"Yeah! We got something good for you tonight! Some serious love songs,  
baby!" he yelled. Another male carrying a guitar came and ran up from his  
place on the stage his guitar slung across his chest, snagging the mike.  
"Well of course we all know that these songs were all inspired by our very  
own sexy couple here!" He said pointing at my Bella and the male, and I  
growled louder than last time.

"I love your blush." He whispered in her ear making her blush again. He

chuckled and she slapped his chest. She stole the mike back.

"Well now that we all know I'm in love let start the songs!" She yelled.  
"This is called No Air, and for your information this is a song for me and  
Damon."

Then they took each other's hand and started to sing. My Bella was first. I  
could feel my eyes soften upon seeing her.

Bella  
"If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh"

**Just looking up at her on that stage reminded me why it was that I fell in  
love with her to begin with. I struggled to stay where I was so that I  
didn't run up and take her in my arms. Can you hear me bella? I love you.**

Damon  
"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand"  
**  
He was staring at her with soft eyes, much like I used to, he was in love,  
whether Bella knew it or not. The song continued.  
**  
Bella  
"But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe"

**She was singing to him, staring only at him, not even looking at the crowd.  
I felt my heart break. Then they both were holding hands and singing  
together.**

Both  
"Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air"

**Oh god, they were in love. I wanted to die. I could feel the lust radiating  
from both of them, and it almost killed me, and that's not easy.**

Damon  
"I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real"

**I growled at that.**

Bella  
"But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care"

**Had he hurt her? Was she still willing to be with him? Oh god, I needed to  
hold her in my arms. They were aching.  
Again they sang together.  
**  
Both  
"So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air"

**They never let each others hands go, just singing in their own private  
world, her glossy brown hair glowing under the lights.**

Bella  
"(Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe)"

**Oh my Bella. If I could cry I would.**

Both  
"Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe"

**The song ended and they stared at each other for a moment, in the rushing  
roar of the crowd before turning their gaze back to the crowd. Then they  
turned and smiled at their band mates.**

I wanted to die.

Hope you like it so far!! 3

REVIEW JUST CLICK THE FREAKING BUTTON


	3. Drops Of Fire

BPOV

_EPOV_

_**The song ended and they stared at each other for a moment, in the rushing  
roar of the crowd before turning their gaze back to the crowd. Then they  
turned and smiled at their band mates.**_

I wanted to die.

BPOV

The song finished and I turned and smiled at Aiden and Sam before announcing  
the next song.  
"This song is called Head Over Feet!" I screamed and began singing.  
This was a song I did myself, no help from Damon, but I did get to sing to  
him. I smiled mischievously before the first words left my mouth.

_  
"I had no choice but to hear you  
you stated your case time and again  
I thought about it"  
_**  
I did take my time letting him know I was interested. He was just standing  
there on the stage as I danced over to a surprised Aiden on the guitar. I  
played with his hair and then danced away over to Sam, and began to sing to  
him.**

_"You treat me like I'm a princess  
I'm not used to liking that  
you ask how my day was"  
_  
**I smiled at him and hugged him from behind, 'cause he was still playing his  
drums. His smiled anyway and then blew me a quick kiss that I caught and  
pocketed. I made my way over to a confused Damon who smiled wickedly seeing  
my return to his side.  
**  
_"You've already won me over in spite of me  
and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault"  
_  
**He nodded like this was something that he knew. Swiftly he pulled my into  
him hugging me around the shoulders as I sang.**

_"Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service  
_  
_You've already won me over in spite of me  
And don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault"_

**I could see the crowd getting into it now, and I was swaying with the  
music, I wriggled from Damon hold and walked over to Aiden again kissing  
him on the cheek.  
**  
_"You are the bearer of unconditional things  
you held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience  
_  
**I played with his hair again. And stood beside him swaying with the music.**

_You're the best listener that I've ever met  
you're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
what took me so long"  
_**  
He blushed deeply remember the time we tried to give us a chance but  
realized we'd never be more then siblings. Then I ran over to Sam again.  
Planting a kiss on his cheek too.**

_"I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now"  
_  
**He smiled wickedly again and then I waved good-bye and returned to my place by Damon. Hugging him to my side and singing to him.  
**  
_"You've already won me over in spite of me  
and don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault"  
_  
**Though he didn't blush we were way past that stage. The music drained from the room as an uproar of cheers took over. I bowed again and prepared to do my next song when a deafening roar shook the room. This wasn't a cheer, and I turned my head ever so slowing to see a pair of topaz eyes and a flash of bronze hair.  
**  
"Edward." I whispered. I felt a tug on my heart, and then my body drained in  
sadness as I realized that he still loved me. And that I'd never feel the  
same way for him ever again. I felt Damon stiffen beside me and shoot  
glances at the other guys when he realized that there was another vampire  
in out presence.  
"Oh, ok guys this next song is one of my personal favorites, now get into  
it!!" I screamed smiling. Time for some payback. I got into the song.

_"can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for death"_

**I was looking at him and I could see him physically cringe to the words.  
Good.**

_"Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life"  
_  
**I looked at him, more cringing, more sadness. HA! I laughed in my head. Do  
you think that this can compare with what you left me?**

_"Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me  
And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just_

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire"

**Ok I guess that this is harsh but I can't stop the song now, got to finish it.**

_"You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love_

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me"  
  
**And it was his insecurity, he wasn't comfortable enough with himself to be  
around me without killing me. If he would have just changed me?**

_"So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one"  
_  
**Ok, I really felt bad now.  
**  
_"Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire"  
**  
The funny thing is that none of us can play fire, I smiled at that.**  
_  
"Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire"  
_**  
I saw Edwards eyes flicker over to Damon and then linger on him before he  
turned them back to me. I was almost finished with the song.**

_"Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again_

Burn into the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire"  
  
**Over.**

That was supposed to be our last song, because the next band was going to  
come up, but I was surprised when the boys started playing once again, a  
song I'd never heard.

"This is for my Riley." Damon said and I blushed. I saw the confused look  
on Edwards face about the name Damon had called me, but he didn't even seem  
to care. "This is something me and the boys threw together to tell Riley  
just how much we love her, mostly me." He laughed and the music got softer,  
and he began to sign. His voice was so enticing.

_"Now that shes back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey"  
_  
**He took me by the hand, I knew that he was referring to the time that I had  
left the house in an attempt to clear my head, I had been gone for two  
years, I had just got back in the past week.  
**_**  
**__"Tell me did you sail across the sun  
did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated"  
_  
**I smiled, I could feel the tears already building in my eyes. He grinned.  
**  
_"Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there"  
_  
**He kissed me, and I felt like I was soaring.**

_"Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey"_**  
**  
**I blushed again, I hated when he watched me to my tae-bo.  
**  
_"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain old Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there"  
**  
I nodded and he grinned again. I took his hand, the tears finally spilling  
over. I looked over at a shocked Edward. But tuned myself back into the  
song.**

"Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me"  
  
**'I'd die' I mouthed to him. He laughed as he sang.  
**  
_"Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way"  
_  
**The song ended and he walked up and kissed my cheeks, kissing away my tears. Before I knew it the music was over, and I was being embraced by my brothers and my love**.

"Thank you; you've been a wonderful audience!! Remember to check out our new CD coming out soon!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah! We're Mythical Mayhem, better not forget!" Aiden said in a  
sing-song voice.  
"You've been great!" Damon and I said at the exact same time, and we  
looked at each other and laughed before walking off the stage. One thing  
was for sure, I'd have plenty of explaining to do to Edward. Well, maybe  
not if I could avoid him.  
And I did, I managed to ignore him through the rest of the show? That was  
about it though.

EEEEAAHH!?

REVIEW! PLEASE I AM BEGGING


	4. You're Back

_And I did, I managed to ignore him through the rest of the show? That was  
about it though._

--

"Damon, come on!" I whined. "I want to go hooommmeee!" I whined even more.  
"Awww, poor little Riley wants to go home?" Aiden said coming over and  
flicking my ear. I growled as we were walking from the concert doors, and  
into the parking lot.  
"Yeah, little Riley wants to go home." I muttered. "Still guys that  
totally rocked!" I said turning to them walking backwards effortlessly.  
"Yeah." Sam said. "So how did you like that sidewinder that we threw at  
you in the end? You know we wrote that while your insensitive vampire-but  
was out somewhere for the last two years. By the way you never told us  
where you went."  
"Oh I was-Oomph." My back ran into someone, I quickly turned and muttered  
sorry.  
"Bella?" The ancient and sad voice said. I felt my dead heart flutter, and  
I stopped in place, only for a second, then I continued walking.  
"Are you alright?" Damon asked me.  
"Y-Yeah." I said shakily.  
"Bella?" The voice said again, hurt and sadness clear.  
Slyly, so that the guys wouldn't notice I turned my head sideways. There  
he was, Edward. My first love. My first? Well almost first everything.  
Standing there in pain, and confusion.  
"Riley! Get your gorgeous butt in this car!" Aiden yelled from the van. I  
hadn't even noticed when they had advance in front of me. I heard Damon  
growl and laughed in spite of myself. Damon was my new love, and as bad as  
I could feel for Edward, bringing him in would blow everything.  
"S-sorry guys." I said jogging over and hopping into the van, I slid the  
side door closed beside me, and leaned into Sam as we pulled out. It was  
amazing how much stronger my heart had become.  
All of a sudden a bunch of lyrics popped into my mind. Lyrics I knew that  
I'd have to work out when I got home.  
When we pulled into the driveway I jumped out and ran upstairs to my room and guitar. And started working out the lyrics.

**"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?**

I can't decide  
you have made it harder just to go on  
and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa??

Quickly I leaned over and scribbled down the words, these would be great.

**"That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.**

They, make your way to me. (To me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to her so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa."  
  
I smiled and scribbled the rest down. This was going to be great. The guys  
would be mad that it was another girly song, but hey, I am a girl.

"That's wonderful."  
I turned in shock to see Edward standing in my room! I gasped and dropped  
my guitar.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I could...uh...ask you the same thing. Only I'm sure it's a very long story."  
He said with the smile that I loved.  
"Yeah...it...uh is." I muttered and picked up the piece of paper I had wrote  
on, folded it in half, and got up and put it in my dresser.  
"Edward?" I said my back still to him. "...why...why are you here?" I asked.  
"Riley!" I heard Aiden call from the kitchen downstairs. I looked over at  
Edward weakly.  
"I'm sorry? I'll be right back." I said grabbing the door knob.  
"Riley?" He said confused. I just looked back at him and shrugged. Then I  
opened the door and I was in the kitchen in an instant.  
"Yeah?" I asked Aiden who was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, which  
was on odd sight since we never use it.  
His face looked up at me, embarrassed.  
"Aiden?" I asked curiously.  
"I...uh need help...with something." He whispered.  
"More like someone!" I hear Sam yell from the living room.  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Her name is...it's...uh...god! Why is this so difficult?" He yelled in  
frustration. Almost immediately I felt a wave of frustration wash over me.  
Not good.  
"Sam, you need to calm down. You're not helping me at all with all this  
anger." I said mildly angry already.  
"Sorry, Riley, it's just. I love her...so much." He said looking up at me  
eyes smoldering.  
"AWW! Sam that's soooo cute!" I squealed and gathered him into a hug.  
"Yeah, Sammy who is it? He's never told us." Damon walked in, and I saw  
Sam make a face. Then I saw in a flash, Sam jump in front of me.  
"It's you." He growled. My eyes widened. Sam...He...was in love...with me.  
"Sam...I'm...I'm with Damon. We...we love each other Sam."  
"I don't care Riley. I love you more. I know I do." Sam said his body  
poised to pounce on Damon.  
"Sam. Quit." Damon said shortly.  
"Shut up! Be quiet Damon." Sam hissed, and then he turned to me. Sam was  
taking slow steps towards me.  
"Rie, I can't help it, I love you. I always have." He said.  
"Sam, you're my brother. I love you in that sense, but that's about it." I  
said.  
"But please. Rie. Try to see this from my perspective." He pleaded.  
"I can't. Sam I can't ever feel the same about you. I'm sure." I said.  
Then I rushed forward and gave him a hug. "I'll always love you Sam, as a  
brother. Please don't leave though. Don't leave us. I would die." I said  
near tears.  
"R-Riley. I don't know if...I can after what I did." Sam trailed off.  
"Aiden?" I called.  
"Yeah?" he yelled back from the couch, clearly uninterested in the whole  
scene.  
"Do you mind if Sam stays here?" I asked.  
"Nope, it would be weird without him." Aiden said.  
Then I turned to Damon.  
"Damon??" I asked.  
"Of course he can stay. We all love you Sam. We can look past this one  
case of stupidity." Damon laughed, and patted Sam on the back.  
"I'm sorry guys. Riley." He said dry sobbing.  
"It's all right I said hugging him to me. He was just as tall as me, so he  
was eye level. I was crying too.  
"Don't cry for me Riley." He said.  
I just smiled crookedly.  
"Oh, I know what will cheer everyone up. I just wrote a song!" I yelled.  
They all looked at me surprised.  
"You know Rie; you're the best thing that happened to this band." Aiden  
breathed.  
"You want me to sing it?" I asked shyly.  
"Of course!" Damon boomed.  
"Really?" I asked coyly.  
"Riley?" Damon said.  
"I don't you guys really wanna hear it." I pouted and then gave them an  
evil smirk. They knew what had to come next. Then they all opened their  
mouths and said the same thing.  
The droned.  
"OKAY!" I screamed and dashed out of the room to our private studio.  
"Ready?!" I called from inside the sound booth. They all nodded eagerly.  
"OKAY!" and then I screamed into the hanging mike.

**"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn; to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?**

I can't decide  
you have made it harder just to go on  
and why?  
All the possibilities...  
Well I was wrong

that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try... holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why? All the possibilities. I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa..  
I drown out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa.

They, make your way to me. (To me)  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
this heart will start a riot in me,  
let's start... Start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to her so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
and that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

For a moment it was silent. Then they all burst into the studio recording  
room and tackled me.  
"We love you Riley!" they all yelled.  
"I know." I said pulling myself from the mass of limbs.  
"Well I'm going to go sleep because one of us needs it." I said.  
"I can always come with you." Damon teased.  
"I think not." I said and walked away.  
"Love ya Riley!" Damon yelled.  
"Love ya too Damon." I yelled back and then laughed. Ok so maybe I did  
like him. So what?"  
I climbed back up to my room and sat down on my bed, feeling Edwards's  
eyes on me. Then without warning I burst into silent sobs. I had to make  
sure the boys wouldn't hear me, so I flipped onto my head and buried my  
head in pillows.  
"Shh." I heard a musical voice whisper rubbing my back. I twisted around,  
pretty sure that I was done crying and looked him in the eyes. I killed me  
to do it too because I could see the unshakable love in them.  
"Edward...you don't...understand." I gasped.  
"I will if you explain it to me...Riley." He said softly. I looked up at him  
in shock, and then nodded.  
"It's a long story." I said.  
"I think I have some time." He said.  
"Right."

Flashback

A very human Bella was walking through the forest after having a fight  
with her father Charlie. She tripped on a root, and stumbled forward and  
landed on the cold hard forest floor.  
"Damn." She hissed.  
There was a laughing in the background.  
"Who's there?" She called.  
"No one." The voice called back.  
"Oh, well now I believe you." She said sarcastically.  
The voice laughed again as she shifted around to catch a glimpse of  
anything. Anyone. She didn't see a things until the fangs sunk into her  
neck. At first she struggled, and then she gave up, this was what she  
wanted all this time anyway.  
"I'll be here the whole time." The voice cooed.  
After three days the man with the voice started to get worried about her  
transformation, well because it wasn't over yet. It had lasted for only one  
more day to his and her relief.  
She opened her eyes to stare at a beautiful topaz eyed brunette beauty and  
realized that she was in love.

End Flashback


	5. No Chioce

Flashback

_Flashback_

A very human Bella was walking through the forest after having a fight  
with her father Charlie. She tripped on a root, and stumbled forward and  
landed on the cold hard forest floor.  
"Damn." She hissed.  
There was a laughing in the background.  
"Who's there?" She called.  
"No one." The voice called back.  
"Oh, well now I believe you." She said sarcastically.  
The voice laughed again as she shifted around to catch a glimpse of  
anything. Anyone. She didn't see a things until the fangs sunk into her  
neck. At first she struggled, and then she gave up, this was what she  
wanted all this time anyway.  
"I'll be here the whole time." The voice cooed.  
After three days the man with the voice started to get worried about her  
transformation, well because it wasn't over yet. It had lasted for only one  
more day to his and her relief.  
She opened her eyes to stare at a beautiful topaz eyed brunette beauty and  
realized that she was in love.

End Flashback

"Interesting story." Edward grimaced. "But that still doesn't answer all  
my questions...Riley." He said.  
I blushed from embarrassment, how was I going to explain this without  
hurting him?  
"It certainly doesn't answer all my questions." He said seeing my blush.  
"I wanted to forget." I whispered. "I wanted to forget everything and  
everyone, and most of all I wanted to forget myself. So I changed my  
name...and I started over.  
"You wanted to forget me." He said. It wasn't a question.  
"You don't understa-" A yawn broke through and my eye lids drooped.  
"Perhaps another time Riley." He said with a crooked grin, and then he was  
out my window in a blink, I collapsed against my bed and my eyes closed.

My eyes creaked open and light flooded in. Along with a very irritated  
looking Damon.  
"Who's Edward?" He asked.  
"Who's...who?" I asked confused. And then all the memories of last night  
came flooding back to me. Edward. Oh god.  
"I...I have no idea." I lied  
"Rie, don't lie, you suck at lying." He said.  
"He's-"  
"Isabella Marie Swan get your clumsy butt down here right now!" I heard an  
annoying pixie like voice scream.  
"I've told you a million times we don't know anyone nave Isabella!" Aiden  
yelled at her. When I reached the stairs I could see Sam and Aiden not  
holding off jut Alice but all of the Cullen's. Yup, all of them.  
"Bella!" She squealed upon seeing me, finally finding the strength to  
break through them and she was on me in an instant. Tackling me to the  
ground.  
"Riley!" Damon yelled worried. "Get off Riley right now you stupid little  
twit!" he roared prepared to charged Alice if necessary.  
"Damon...I'm...I'm fine." I said standing back up.  
"Little sister!" Emmett thundered, being the next one to charge up the  
stairs to hug me. If I had been human his hug surely would have killed me.  
"H-hey Emmett." I said.  
"Come on!" he said enthusiastically, and pulled me down the stairs to my  
ex-family.  
"Hey everyone." I said looking them all in the face. Esme, Carlisle,  
Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.  
"Bella, where have you been?" Jasper asked.  
"I've...I've been around." I said. I guess Edward told them about how I was  
changed.  
"You know Bella. Between you and me, Edward really misses you." Emmett  
snickered and Edward hit him in the head.  
"Oh." I said awkwardly.  
"Edward?" Damon asked.  
Edwards head shot in his direction.  
"You're...Edward." Damon said slowly. Edward gave him one quick nod. And  
Damon pounced, quicker than I had even seen him.  
"Damon!" I screeched. "Damon stop!" I yelled. Edward and Damon were now  
both rolling on the floor swinging at each other. Each landing a few  
punches here and there.  
"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! You quit it this instant!" I screamed, and  
to my surprise he did. Taking the opportunity I raced forward and caught  
Damon mid strike.  
"Damon?" I whispered wrapping my arms around him. "Damon don't." I said  
near tears. His arms slowly came around me. I had no idea how long we  
stayed there like that, just trying to calm each other down.  
"Sorry Riley." He said.  
"It's okay." I muttered and looked back over at six very shocked,  
horrified, and concerned vampires.  
"Um, Aiden, Sam, Damon. Meet the Cullen's'. Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and  
Alice. Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." I said pointing them out.  
"Hello." They all growled and I grimaced.  
"Bella...is that really you?" Esme asked.  
"It's...it's me." I said giving up; there was no use in trying to hide it  
anymore.  
"Oh Bella I've missed you so much. I couldn't stand losing one of my  
daughters; you must know...it was terrible." She sobbed into Carlisle's arms.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry.' I said.  
"I too, lost a daughter." Carlisle said, seeming a little more than upset,  
I think he was one of the ones along with Edward that fully grasped the  
situation.  
"And here I am without a little sister!" Emmett boomed. "I know a  
solution." He smiled.  
"You can't take Riley." All three of them jumped in front of me. Oh god,  
not again. I didn't need a fight.  
"Guys." I whispered, and they straightened up.  
"I think...I think we all need to sit down and talk." Carlisle said. I nodded  
and led them into the living room. Thank god I had gone through that whole  
shopping phase a while back or there wouldn't have been enough seats.  
Aiden, Sam, Damon and I all fit on one couch. The Cullen's divided  
themselves between another couch, and love seat and a recliner.  
"Bella...Riley. I have a feeling that you're going to have to start at the  
beginning." Carlisle said.  
I did. I told them how I was changed, how Damon was the one who changed me,  
how we fell in love...that was more difficult. I told them about my powers,  
how I could control fires, and change peoples looks, and keep all my human  
traits, they seemed pretty impressed.  
I told them how I changed my name in an effort to forget who I was, and  
everything that had happened to me, which only happened...almost never.  
I told them how the Vultori had started snooping around, and how Aiden had  
beaten them off, and how after that he moved in with us. They seemed pretty  
impressed that Aiden could take any of the Vultoris' people.  
Then I told them how I had found Sam mid-change and brought him back, and  
how he was the newest edition to our family. They seemed slightly hurt by  
me calling them my family...but they were, they had been for over 60 years.  
"And so we've come full circle." I said taking Damon's hand in mine.  
"Bella, I don't care what you've done. You are family. Please come home."  
Carlisle said. Aiden and Sam hissed, and Damon tightened his hold on me.  
"I'm sorry Carlisle, but I can't leave my family. I'm sorry." I said.  
"Bella, we are your family." Esme whispered.  
"No, Esme, you were a good idea of a family. It could never be mine, not  
now." I said truthfully. I could never be around Edward ever again and feel  
completely at home.  
"Bella Don't be an idiot." Rosalie said breaking her silence for the first  
time.  
"I'm not." I said.  
Edward was shifting uncomfortably in the recliner, like he was on edge. I  
felt bad this had to be tearing him apart.  
"Bella this is stupid!" Alice yelled. Then the phone rang and I sprang up  
to get it, it was the only person who ever called us here.  
"Hey Jake!" I said holding the phone to my ear.  
"Bells! How are you, it feels like it's been ages!" he said.  
"It has been old man." I laughed.  
"Hey, I'm only 20 ya know." He said defensively.  
"Yeah, you're twenty in looks, but just you wait you'll pop a hip one day."  
I muttered.  
"That'll be the day." He laughed.  
"So whatcha need?" I asked.  
"Well the pack is having a cook out this weekend and we were wondering if  
you guys wanted to join us." He said honestly.  
"Oh I'll ask the boys but I have a feeling that it will be a yes." I said.  
"Great! I'll go let Quil know, you know if you ever get sick of the leech  
boys Quil has his eyes on you." Jake said.  
"Yeah, the day that mutt gets his paws on me...that will surely be the day."  
I said.  
"Well bye Bells. See ya!" Jake laughed  
"Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and plopped down by Damon again, all the  
Cullen's eyes on me.  
"Bella...who was that?" Jasper asked.  
"That was um...Jake." I said.  
"That was Jake?" Aiden perked up a bit, they were like just friends. "What  
did he want?"  
"We are cordially invited to the packs cook out this weekend, they said  
that they'd even serve your deer rare if you'd like." This got a chuckle  
from all the boys, and me more stares from the Cullen's.  
"You still talk to Jacob?" Edward asked.  
I looked over at Edward's weary stare.  
"Sometimes. Uh, yeah." I said awkwardly.  
"So he can talk to you...but not us?" Edward said getting up, I heard Damon  
growl.  
"Edward, calm down." I heard Carlisle whisper.  
"No, I cannot calm down." He said pacing the room angrily. "Bella, this is  
utterly ridiculous. You need to come back home with us...today." He said.  
"No." I said simply.  
"No?" He stopped in his tracks so glare at me.  
"No, Edward. My family is here, and however strange it may be, I have my  
part of my family in Forks still. I will not abandon them like you did me!"  
They all flinched back at my words all now wearing hurt and sympathetic  
expressions. All but Edward.  
"Bella, you don't have a choice, I will not stand by and watch you endanger  
your life this way. You're coming with us...whether you like it or not." He  
stalked over to me, faster than ever, before anyone could move, he grabbed  
my wrist. I was pulled off the couch in an instant.  
Then we were running, I was slung across his back, and whatever kind of  
vampire I may be, I was not in love with high speeds.  
"Edward Mason Cullen you take me back right now!" I screamed.  
I heard him let out a loud growl, and then he speeded up.  
"Riley!" Someone was calling behind us. My sensitive vampire ears picking  
it up, though no one was trailing us...I knew the call had come from the  
house  
We ran for what felt like ever. Until he slowed to a jog, and let me slip  
from his back, falling to the forest floor with a thud.  
"Ouch!" I protested, even though we both knew that it didn't hurt. I stood  
up and turned back the way we came, ready to run, but he grabbed my hand  
and spin me into him. Wrapping his arms around me, restraining me in a hug  
that felt...somehow...wrong.  
"Edward let me go!" I protested. Wriggling from his grasp. "What's the  
meaning off all this?" I said stumbling backwards.  
"Bella...Bella...My love." He said looking me straight in the eyes, something  
within his...it...it scared me.  
"Edward, you can't keep me. I need to get back to my family!" His strangled  
growl filled the forest again and I jumped.  
"WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!" He thundered. "We always have been. How did you think we felt when we went back to Forks to see you, and we found that you  
were...dead."  
"What?" I mumbled confused.  
"Let me tell you." He said caressing my cheek, and I shrunk back. He let  
out a frustrated sigh and began his story.


	6. Damon! Help!

Flashback

RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!

_"What?" I mumbled confused.  
"Let me tell you?" He said caressing my cheek, and I shrunk back. He let  
out a frustrated sigh and began his story._  
--

EPOV  
Flashback

"I think you should go back Edward, just to get some closure. But be sure  
to stay away from her, we don't need her being driven crazy." Alice said.  
"I know Alice." I whispered.  
I was out of the house in a moment, running faster than I ever had, I was  
going to see her, after five years, and I was going to see my Bella again.  
I reached the outside of Forks, and sniffed the air. I was always able to  
smell her in this town, but I wasn't getting anything. Worried I ran, down  
to her house hoping to find her there. But I didn't all I found was a  
solemn Charlie and Billy Black sitting in silence watching a game.  
"What in the??" Then it dawned on me that she may have moved out, left the  
city, it had been five years, perhaps she was in college, and happy.  
"Five years Billy." Charlie whispered. "Five years since I lost my Bella."  
He was crying.  
"It's alright Charlie. It's alright." Billy's knowing eyes were sweeping  
the room, no doubt the werewolf in him had snooped me out.  
But what did he mean 'since he lost her?'  
"Charlie, she's in a better place now." Billy said gritting his teeth.  
"She was too good for this earth, Bella always was...too good to ever be  
brought into this disgusting world." Charlie sobbed.  
Oh god, please no.  
"Charlie, you'll be together again, soon. When she can meet you in  
heaven." Billy said.  
"I know." Charlie said.  
I didn't listen to anymore, I ran back up into the forest, far away before  
I let out a throat stinging roar. She was gone. My Bella.  
"NO!" I screamed to no one. "NO! No! No." I was dry sobbing, broken on the  
ground. This was my entire fault.  
"No, my Bella. No."

End Flashback

BPOV

"I'm sorry, but Edward none of that would have happened if you never  
left." I said.  
"No, it's all Damon's fault. He should have left you alone. You'd have  
never?" He looked away.  
"Edward. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't know what else to say. I  
love Damon. So, so much, Edward." My back to him.  
"You used to love me." He said hoarsely.  
"And I used to love eating food once too, Edward." I said tired of this  
conversation.  
"Bella, please-"  
"Riley." I said shortly. "My name is Riley. And I have to get home." I  
said. I turned back to look at him one last time before I took off. Back  
towards my home.  
I rushed through the forest, faster than Edward even, until I was on the  
front porch of my house.  
"Damon!" I screeched.  
"Riley!" I heard him call from inside the house, funny why he wasn't out  
here, and I just got back.  
"Damon, what the hell?" I yelled darting in the house. Then I saw what had  
stopped him from chasing. Emmett and Jasper were holding him to the ground.  
Aiden was held by Carlisle and Alice. Esme and Rosalie were taking care of  
the weaker one, Sam.  
"Riley!" They all shouted upon seeing me.  
"Emmett! Jasper! You let him go right now!" I screamed. They seemed to  
share a glance with Carlisle before releasing him. He slumped to the ground  
almost instantly, all of a sudden I felt a wave of anger wash over me, and  
then I was on Emmett. Punching, scratching, hitting, I even tried to bite  
him, but that didn't really work.  
"Rie! Rie! Calm down, we're okay!" Aiden said, him and Damon prying me off  
Emmett shocked body. Once I was in Damon's arms I stayed there, grabbing  
his shirt in my hands, and just cried.  
"Shh, Rie, I'm okay, we're okay." He cooed in my ear. I knew that, I knew  
he was okay, I made sure of that. I, on the other hand, was being ripped in  
two. I couldn't have my families fighting over me. It was just all too  
much.  
"Damon. Damon-" I choked.  
"Shh, just breathe Rie, breath." He said.  
"I'm leaving." I said tears streaming down my face. The Cullen's seemed to  
perk up a little. "Not with you." I glared at them.  
"Rie, I don't understand. You just got back, please don't leave me-us  
again." He pleaded.  
I pulled him into a hug real quick.  
"I love you." I whispered in his ear. "Only you, forever." My voice broke  
again, making it louder, it didn't matter that they could hear me, and I  
didn't care.  
"Wait...Bella...where's Edward?" Alice asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
"In the forest somewhere, probably crying." I said. Sam stifled a laugh  
and I glared at him.  
"I'm sorry Esme, Carlisle; I can no longer be a part of your family. It  
would be best if you just forgot about me entirely. Sam, Aiden, Damon." I  
looked at them all for a second my eyes lingering on Damon's brown hair.  
"I'll see you soon." I said.  
"What do you mean forget about you? Even when we thought you were dead we  
all thought about you, every second...it tore Edward apart. We never wanted  
to see that look in his eyes, but for the last 60 years...it was there.  
Bel-Riley, he loves you. So, so very much." Alice begged.  
"So, you think just because he loves me, that I should just be okay with  
it? That I should just jump back into his arms? I don't think so."  
"Bella, but...you love Edward." Alice chirped.  
"No Alice, I don't. I love Damon. With all of my undead heart, I love  
him." I said.  
This had to end for me. I knew what I was going to do, I had made the  
choice. Volturi, you better have a nice fire ready for me. I'm ready to die.  
"BELLA NO!" Alice screamed and threw herself on me, as Edward walked in the  
door. At first his face was confused, and then it was sad, then pissed.  
"Alice what is going on?" Carlisle asked.  
"B-Bella, she...she wants to go to the Volturi, she already made the choice,  
th-they are going to kill her unless she changes her mind." Alice was  
crying tearlessly over me as she said this.  
I struggled against her grasp before finally giving up. She wasn't going  
to let me up.  
"Damon?" I said.  
"Yeah...R-Riley." He replied taking a step closer.  
"Please, can you...uh help me up?" I asked calmly. Now, Damon wasn't  
stronger than Emmett, but Alice I knew he could handle. "Please." I said.  
"Of course." He said and took a step closer.  
Alice's' head shot up to glare at him. "If you value her at all, you will  
not let her get up." Alice said.  
"Rie, what is she talking about?" Damon asked.  
"She's going to kill herself!" Alice cried. "My little sister...I saw  
her...gone." She was sobbing again.  
"Riley...is that true?" He turned his eyes to me. I couldn't look I had to  
fix my gaze on something else in the room. Funny that something else turned  
out to be Edward.  
"Bella, please. Don't do this." Edward said. "Please, we can help  
you...we...we all love you...so much." Edward was practically sobbing.  
"None of you cared; the only ones who cared are the ones that saved me,  
the ones that loved me enough to give me what I wanted." I began thrashing  
against her hold.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" I screeched.  
"Rie, if you can look me in the eyes, and tell me that what she is saying  
isn't true, I'll help you Rie. I never want to lose you. And if letting you  
go with them is the only way that I'll be able to be with you again?" Damon  
lowered his eyes to the ground.  
"DAMON! PLEASE, IF YOU LOVE ME YOU'LL HELP ME! Alice let me go! Let me  
go!" I said, I was using every bit of my strength and I could see Alice  
starting to falter.  
"Emmett!" Alice cried. And instantly I was being held down with more force  
than I had ever experienced. Things started going hazy...I wasn't sure why.  
It was just getting blacker.  
"Damon?" I said into the blackness.  
"Riley!" I heard him scream, as the pressure was lifted off me, but the  
darkness never let up.  
"Damon...I...I...love you...Damon." Then I was gone.

REVIEW!! NOW CLICK THE BUTTON!!


	7. Forgotten Pain

_"Damon?" I said into the blackness.  
"Riley!" I heard him scream, as the pressure was lifted off me, but the  
darkness never let up.  
"Damon...I...I...love you...Damon." Then I was gone._

When I woke, I was faced with a small pixie like vampire just staring at me. Then she yelled something that I wasn't awake enough to hear, and another older blonde vampire came in and started shining this really annoying light in my eyes, I growled at him and he backed off.

At that moment five more vampires ran into the room. Another blonde male, but he was younger, a really pretty blonde girl, who was joined to the hip with a tall, muscular brown haired male. There was a female with long brown hair who went over the vampire who had been shining a light in my eyes, and then a really handsome vampire with pretty bronze hair.

"Bella, can you hear me?" The vampire with the light asked. Who the heck was Bella?

"I'm sorry…uh…sir…but my name is Riley. I think you have the wrong girl." I said seriously.

"Bella…" The older woman with the brown hair breathed.

"Excuse me…" I said getting up "But my family is most likely worried." I apologized.

The muscular vampire stepped in my way, blocking the door.

"No." he said shortly.

"Look I don't know you people, sorry that you thought I was someone else, but I need to go." I said getting angrier.

"We can't let you leave, love." The older male said.

"You can't hold me here, I'm not, like, your prisoner." I said seriously. And walked out of the room, only to be caught again and thrown into the room.

"What the?!" I was tossed onto a bed and held there! I screamed and thrashed and yelled at these people, telling them to leave me be, in the end all that changed was that the bronze haired vampire left the room, and the house looking heartbroken.

"Well you and me both bud!" I yelled after him.

"We're going to let you get some sleep." The older male said, as he slid a needle into my arm. Oh god, so he was drugging me. Great.

"Night Bells." I heard him whisper. With the remaining strength that I had left I whispered back.

"Riley." I said.

When I woke up, I saw Damon's face. Thank god. I jumped into his waiting arms.

"Damon!" I wailed. "These people won't let me go! Wait, why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"There's been an accident." He said. "Aiden and Sam…they're dead." He said quietly.

"What do you mean…you're kidding right?" I asked .

"No Rie, they're really gone." He said.

"Oh god." I sobbed into his chest.

I looked around, and to my great embarrassment we were in the living room surrounded by all the members of the family.

"These people want to help us." Damon said.

"She knows who we are!" The tall muscular boy said defensively.

I shook my head indicating that I didn't.

"How can she remember only him?" he said looking over at the older male who sined that annoying light in my eyes. He just said 'I don't know.'

The pixie like vampire leaned over, to say something to me.

"Do you know me?" She squeaked.

"No." I said apologetically.

"How about me?" The blonde boy sitting next to her asked.

"Sorry." I said shaking my head.

"What about him?" The pixie girl asked pointing to a bronze haired vampire.

'No, I don't." I said.

"What about me?" Damon asked, squeezing my waist.

"Of course I remember you, love. I could never forget."

"Yeah? So who am I?" He asked.

"Silly, your Damon, my one and only love forever!" I said flicking his nose. I was sad that Aiden and Sam were gone, only I was happy to still have me Dammy.

An earsplitting roar of pain filled the room coming from the bronze haired angel. And he was out the door in an instant. had run from the room like he was on fire! (Pun intended) Like he had seen something so horrifying that he had to leave.

SORRY FOR ALL THE CONFUSION!!

REVIEW AND HELP ME OUT!


	8. The New Band

"Who killed them

_An earsplitting roar of pain filled the room coming from the bronze haired angel. And he was out the door in an instant. __had run from the room like he was on fire! (Pun intended) Like he had seen something so horrifying that he had to leave._

The bronze haired vampire had run from the room like he was on fire! (Pun intended) Like he had seen something so horrifying that he had to leave.

I looked over at the other vamps that had felt the need to bring me here, they all looked a little wary…

"Well, thanks…I think….but we have to be going…" I took a step forward with Damon, and then I realized that we had nothing to go back to, Aiden and Sam…they were gone.

The pixie-like vampire stepped forward, almost looking like she wanted to cry, even though she couldn't

"Hello, my name is Alice, and you can stay with us for as long as you need." She said and reached out to take my hand. Strangely I didn't take it back. She led me upstairs, to a room that she said was mine, and that she would get another one ready for Damon, even though I had said it was okay for him to stay with me.

"Hello!" the really muscular vampire with the brown hair said in my doorway.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Emmett Cullen." He said.

"Hey, I'm uh, Riley…Ha! I don't have a last name…sorry. You can call me Rie." I said and shook his hand. He gave a small nod, and went back out of the room. Before I could even turn around anther two vampires were in my door. One was a tall blonde girl, who was pretty, and a blonde vampire guy…he seemed a bit troubled.

"Hello, my name is Rosalie Cullen." The blonde said.

"And I'm Jasper Cullen." The blonde boy said.

I nodded and shook their hands.

"My name is Riley…I have no last name, sorry." I laughed again. "But please call me Rie, my fami-Damon does." I corrected myself, I don't have a family anymore. To my extreme surprise Jasper came and hugged me tightly.

When he realized it he let me go.

"Sorry, I just noticed that you were really, depressed so, I…uh."

"It's ok." I said, and leaned out the door to see the two last vampires coming over to greet me. I groaned inwardly, and I saw Jaspers face noticing my annoyance, and blushed. I would have to watch out for that one.

The older male in charge greeted me first.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife Esme Culled." He said, and the woman then took me into a hug. Strange, did this family do this often?

"Wow, thanks." I said as she let me go. "Well I'm Riley, no last name. Just call me Rie." I said, not slipping up this time.

"Hello Rie." Esme said, her face contorted in pain, did someone in their family just die too?

Damon then came up to my room and the pair excused themselves.

"Dammy, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

'About the band, I mean , don't get me wrong, I know that Aiden, and Sam are gone, but I don't want to stop singing. We have a show tonight." I said seriously.

"I know love, we can still go and sing if you want, we can get back ups, and then announce the break up of Mythical Mayhem, until we figure out what were doing."

I hugged him.

"That's a great idea." I said.

There was a knock on the door. And the blonde named Jasper stepped in.

"I didn't mean to overhear, but I heard you need some help, and…um…I play guitar, and Emmett can play drums, and Edward…he can do some vocals." Jasper said.

"Are you serious?!" I screeched. "Can you really help us out? We don't want to cancel the show."

"Of course! Emmett has been waiting for an excuse to play the drums again since Rosalie banned him from using them in the house." Jasper laughed.

Emmett was at my door.

"Did I hear my name, and drums, in the same sentence?" he asked Jasper.

"Yeah, if it's ok with you we're going to help Rie with her show tonight." Jasper said.

"Really?" Emmett asked. "Well, I don't know, I think I need something in return." Emmett said.

"What would that be?" I asked afraid.

"A hug!" I yelled, and without thinking I threw myself at him.

"Thank you so much!" I practically shrieked. "Let me go and get you the music. Oh, and you might want to get that other guy…uh…Edward, cause one of the songs require two male singers and, well that will be Damon and him I guess. And I hope he has a softer voice because I wrote the screaming in this song to be done by Damon, and then the softer part would be for him I guess." I said smiling.

"I can handle it." I heard a voice come from the door. There was the bronze haired vampire, leaning against it. Great. I ran up and gave him a big hug, practically tackling myself into him.

"Thank you so much for helping us out!" I said he just stared down at me shocked. "I know you guys don't have to do this, but I'm glad you are. You'll have the most time to learn your lines, uh…that's the last song we do." I said pulling myself from him, and skipping back to my bed.

"…the music…you were talking about." Emmett said.

"OH! I forgot let me go get it." I said.

"How do you still have it?" Damon asked.

"I protect this band Dammy; I keep all the music with me." I laughed, and then ran to get it.

EPOV

"Just go talk to her Edward." Alice pestered me as I walked into the house.

'Fine!" I snapped. I walked up into her room to her hear talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Damon about needing me to sing a song for her tonight.

"I can handle it." I said as casually as I could; leaning against her door. I wasn't expecting her to jump up and hug me, but she did, and I felt myself almost smile. She wasn't mine.

"Thank you so much for helping us out!" she screamed. "I know you guys don't have to do this, but I'm glad you are. You'll have the most time to learn your lines, uh…that's the last song we do." She said skipping back over the bed.

"…the music…you were talking about." Emmett said.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot!" she said, and got back up.

"How do you still have it?" Damon asked.

"I protect this band Dammy; I keep all the music with me." She laughed and ran to get it.

"When it came time for the band to sing that night we all piled into the band van, something about a tradition, while the others sat comfortably in the other cars and followed behind.

They were all on stage, wait for the curtains to go up, I was off stage, waiting for the time I would get to sing with my Bella. _Three songs and then it would be my turn._ I thought to myself as the curtains went up, plus I have my secret thing prepared that everyone knew about but Bella.

TRICKY TRICKY EDWARD! Hee hee

Review! NOW


	9. Sweet Concert

EPOV

_EPOV_

"_When it came time for the band to sing that night we all piled into the band van, something about a tradition, while the others sat comfortably in the other cars and followed behind. _

_They were all on stage, wait for the curtains to go up, I was off stage, waiting for the time I would get to sing with my Bella. Three songs and then it would be my turn. I thought to myself as the curtains went up, plus I have my secret thing prepared that everyone knew about but Bella. _

We jumped out on stage, and got right into our first song. It was called Four Minutes. It was a little bit more up beat for us, but we liked it, or we used to. The music began, and it started.

_Riley:  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll_

Damon:  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll

Riley:  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

Damon:  
Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)

Riley and Damon:  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want

Riley:  
Time is waiting

Damon:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Riley:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy

Damon:  
Go grab your girl

Riley:  
Time is waiting

Damon:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Riley:  
No hesitating

Damon:  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Riley

Riley:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Damon:  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Riley

Riley:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention

Yeah

Damon:  
And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey

Riley:  
The road to heaven is paved with good intentions  
Yeah

Damon:  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?

Riley and Damon:  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want

If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'ma give you what you want

Riley:  
Time is waiting

Damon:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Riley:  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy

Damon:  
Go grab your girl

Riley:  
Time is waiting

Damon:  
We only got four minutes to save the world

Riley:  
No hesitating

Damon:  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Riley

Riley:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Damon:  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be afraid  
Riley

Riley:  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Emmet:  
Breakdown  
Yeah

Riley:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Emmet:  
Yeah uh

Riley:  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

Emmet:  
I've only got four minutes to save the world

I ran up to the mike, for the first time and began to explain. "Hey guys, usually I'd say that we're Mythical Mayhem, and tell you to listen up, but I'm afraid to say that Mythical Mayhem has split up." There were loud groans and even some crying. "But Damon and I have some new friends here with us today, and we'd like you to welcome them!" There was some cheering. "Thanks, and listen to us seriously guys, I love ya!"

The next song was all my and I just danced with it. It was going to be so much fun. 

"This next one is called The best Damn Thing!" I screamed and the music started.

"_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright Alright yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend

But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud

One two three four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same

And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"

The song ended in a roar, and why not? I was an amazing song (I love Avril) the crowd ate it up. The guys were gonna hate it, but I was deviating from our original plan, I wanted more of this type of music, so before Damon could snag the mike I did.

"Hey guys, did you like that tune?!" I screamed, and they screamed back.

"Would you like some more?" I yelled, and again I got the biggest response, I just shrugged, and mouthed them the name of the song I had had Jasper and Emmett practice. Ha ha, Damon. "Ok guys, this one is called, Keep holding on!"

"_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

"Thanks, just one more tonight people!" I screamed, and my eyes drifted sideways to see Edward stepping onto the stage. Here goes.

YAY ! Yeah I know she forgot, it sucks, but, well too bad! LMAO

REVIEW!! NOW


	10. Edwards Song

EPOV

EPOV

All of the other less important songs were over, and it was time for me and my Bella to sing together. I could barely hide my anticipation as I walked out onto the stage. She took the mike, as spoke in her beautiful voice.

"Last song guys! We call this on What Have you Done. And for now, this is my new singing partner Edward!" she screamed and pointed at me.

The crowd cheered, and the song began, and her voice filled the room.

**Riley:**

_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love  
_

My poor Bella, I wish this song were real, and that you loved me like you just said.

**Damon:**_  
What have you done  
_

**Edward:**_  
I know I better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
_

I should stop trying, but I can't give you up Bella. Her eyes met mine, good thing it was her turn to talk.

**Riely:**_  
I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retreaving_

**Edward & Riley:**_  
It's over now_

Was it really?

**Riley:**_  
What have you done?_

It was my fault.

_  
_**Damom:**_  
What have you done now?_

**  
Edward & Riley:**_  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away_

I left you Bella, I'm sorry.

_  
(what have you done now?) __**– Damon**_

**Edward & Riley:**_  
Why? Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

There was a curse. _  
_

**Damon:**_  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
_

**Edward & Riley:**_  
Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to cause you hell  
Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I feel  
It's over now_

Oh god, Bella, I love you still.

**Riley:**_  
What have you done?_

**  
Damon:**_  
What have you done now?_

_  
_**Edward & Riley:**_  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
_

**Damon:**_  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
What have you done? (x4)  
What have you done now?  
_

**Edward & Riley**_:  
I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free when it ends_

_  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you_

I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
(what have you done now?)  
Why? why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

The song ended and I ended up staring in her eyes, again, our bodies were closer, like we had drifted there, like we needed to be near each other. To my surprise she took my hand and raised it in the air. If she remembered who I was, she'd probably hate me now. But just the feel of he hand in mine…for now…that was good enough.

Before she could dismiss us, I ran up and grabbed the mike.

"Ok, so that really wasn't our last song, in honor of my it being my first time here, I am going to sing a song!" I said, and Bella looked at me wide eyed like I was crazy, then just smiled. She understood the rush that I was feeling, I never wanted to leave this stage.

"This song is called One Thing is For Sure! And I wrote it all on my own! Enjoy!"

The song filled the room, and I brought the mike to my mouth.

DPOV

What did this guy think he was doing? Just adding another song onto our, what may be our final show, I wanted to punch him out, but I did. Something told me that he needed to sing this song, he wanted to sing this for Riley, I'd let him.

The music started and his voice filled the room. I was locked onto this form, making sure that he had no plans on planting one on Riley at the end of his song.

"_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired,  
Just let me sing you to sleep._

It's about how you laugh out of pity  
'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny  
I know that you're shy,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.

It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it  
It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded  
I know that you're weak,  
Just let me sing you to sleep.

If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

While you were sleeping,  
I figured out everything:  
I was constructed for you,  
And you were molded for me.

Now I feel your name.  
Coursin' through my veins.  
You shine so bright, it's insane.  
You put the sun to shame.

If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything. (I really do)  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed.

If you need anything,  
Just say the word, I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed."

I looked to Riley, I had totally forgotten to watch her the entire time, she now had tears in her eyes, and Edward promptly came over and brushed them away. She smiled, and there was nothing I could do anymore. I knew that Riley knew them from before, I could gather from everything that she and Edward had been in love, I still have a chance though, I love her, I couldn't live without her. Oh god, please let me keep her.

You know what your problem is? You haven't reviewed in some time. So take that time and click the button , I mean really like 50 seconds of your life. Seriously.


	11. Hello Old Friend

BPOV

Edward's song ended and I was in tears, I mean it was slightly angering that he had slipped that in there, even given the music to his brothers to learn, and then played it. But I guess I did the same thing. We all were jazzed up on the concert, but the curtains closed.

"That was great!" I yelled and ran up to Damon and hugged him. Then I saw that we were missing someone. Emmett, Edwards brother wasn't behind the curtain.

"Thank you for listening to us tonight, even though it wasn't what you were expecting!" I heard his booming voice scream. Wow, I guess we had a diva. "From now on we'll be known as Radical Mayhem, and we hope you love us just as much!" He said and slipped back through the curtain effortlessly with a huge smile on his face.

Then he turned to me.

"If that's okay with you…" He said.

"Of course! You guys rock!" I screamed. And ran up and hugged all of them, Jazzy then Emmy, and then Eddy.

"You mean it?" Jasper asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie about the band." I said excitedly. Wow, we were going to rock.

"Well this only means one thing…" Jasper whispered.

"A NEW SET OF DRUMS!" Emmett cried. We all sighed, and then laughed. "What, what's wrong with getting new drums?" He asked defensively.

"Sometimes you are worse than Alice and her shopping." Edward laughed.

I shivered. _Shopping, I hated it._

"Are you cold?" Damon asked.

"No, I…um…hate shopping, you guys can go without me."

"Really? Are you sure Rie, cause I'm going to go too?" Damon said. I took his hand.

"Damon, I'd rather choke on stage than shop." I said.

"I understand." He said, then he kissed my forehead and took off yelling, 'Last one to the music store is an idiot.' I laughed and made my way back out to the crowd, and fished out Edwards family.

"So you hate shopping?" A voice said behind me. I turned to see Edward following me, I thought he left.

"Didn't you go with the others?" I asked confused.

"Uh…no." he said his eyes smoldering. _Wow._

"Oh." I breathed. Just then his family came out of nowhere, tackling us to the ground.

"That was great!" Alice cried.

"It was." I agreed.

"I can't wait till tomorrows show!" She squealed, I looked at her confused.

"There is no show tomorrow." I said. Then I looked to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Edward who were all grinning widely. "Oh, man, what's going on?" I demanded.

"Well, I entered Radical Mayhem into the tour slots, and well, you're on tour now. Traveling is sweet!" Alice cried again hugging me.

"But we need new songs!" I said anxiety taking over, I can't just keep singing the same old crap.

"Well, we definitely have that covered, Jasper, and I have songs wrote from like ever ago, and they're supposed to be sung from a male lead but we can work them out to be for a female."

"Well that's just the problem Alice; we have too many leads as it is. Me, Damon, and now Edward, we all have great voices. I couldn't stand to cut one of us out, and then…I don't know Alice, it seems a bit difficult to continue like this." I said.

"Well about that…I talked to um…Damon earlier, and he said he would back down for you two to sing." Alice said.

"But he loves being on stage, why would he just give that up?" I shouted confused.

"Because he loves you, and so do we." Carlisle said. I couldn't help it, I began to cry. I needed to talk to Damon about this, he was the whole reason that I loved to sing. I nodded to them, and then dashed from the room. All the way back to the house, where the guys were already waiting, Damon stretched out on the couch.

"Damon…can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded once and got up. He seemed at ease about something, Resigned, I think was a better word.

"Riley, I think we both know what's going on. I'm leaving the new band, it feels too weird without Aiden and Sam. We have the rest of the Coven back where I'm from…I'm going back Riley." He said looking away from me. For some reason this didn't hurt me like it should have. Weird.

DPOV

FlashBack

"_Alice, I don't get what you're saying!" I cried, I hushed my voice though, since Riley was upstairs asleep. _

"_Damon, I know that It's hard to believe, but Riley…she….we knew her when she was human, back at that time…she was in love with Edward. They were…set to get married actually. Then some psycho vampire came to kill her and Edward took care of it, then left. He didn't want her to be in danger, and he didn't want to change her either. He thought she was under too much pressure, and he didn't want her making the choice like that. Well, I can't really tell you what happened to her after we left, but when we came here, he caught her scent at the concert. Damon, he loves her so much. It's killing him, my husband, Jasper, is an Empathic, he can feel the emotions of the people around him, and Edward is in so much pain." She said her golden eyes boring into me. _

"_So what are you telling me to do? Give up on her? Leave her? What are you saying that she's going to leave me?" I asked outraged. _

"_Damon, all I'm saying is that the love for each other is still there, Jasper can sense it. They, they belong with one another." She begged. It would make sense, since this was a part of her life I didn't know, and she changed her name, maybe to forget it all. _

"_I get it Alice. I understand. I think I know how I'm going to remove myself from the picture." I said. _

"_Damon, I didn't mean…" Alice said her eyes radiating pain. _

"_Well Alice, I know you didn't mean for me to leave, but I can't stay her and watch this." I said quietly. I walked back upstairs to my Riley, and kissed her on the head. __**Today is my last day with you love.**__ I thought bitterly. She rolled over and muttered __**his**__name, I laughed. Ironic, but this was why I was leaving. _

End FlashBack

Her eyes were wide, like she couldn't believe it, she probably didn't considering the fact that she forgot her old family. But if Jasper could still feel her love for him, even after her mind has been wiped, then I doubt that they will be able to stay apart long.

I sighed, and took her hand in mine.

"Good-bye love." I whispered and then kissed her hand.

"No…no…Damon." She sobbed. I took my hand back quickly, I couldn't stand this much longer, I'd never be able to leave. I looked at her one last time and ran out of the door. My chest hurt so much. I loved her.

EPOV

Damon was talking to Bella, then I heard his thought before he said them. Oh no. Bella was being setup for another heart break. I went to dash up the stairs, but Emmett was there, and he caught me, along with Jasper.

"It's all for you bud, it was bound to happen anyway." Emmett said. I don't care what they said, I was the most vial being ever. I was causing her all the pain. Then Damon came down the stairs and stopped right in front of me, I was realesed by my brothers, and he got right into my face.

"If you ever hurt her…again, I'll be back." He growled, and left. I was then pushed from behind, and on my own I climbed the rest of the way up those stairs, right to where Bella was. She was on her bed, strumming a guitar and singing. I lingered outside the door to listen.

And her voice hit me.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you"

She was in so much pain, I couldn't bear it, and I had cause it. There was something wrong with me. Yet I couldn't bring myself to separate from her, I was far too selfish.

"You can come in." Her voice said, and I blinked a couple times, thinking that she was talking to me. Then I heard a thump in her room. Then the unmistakable scent of werewolf.

So….whatdaya think?

Review please, just click the button!


	12. Jacob Black

She was in so much pain, I couldn't bear it, and I had cause it

_She was in so much pain, I couldn't bear it, and I had cause it. There was something wrong with me. Yet I couldn't bring myself to separate from her, I was far too selfish. _

"_You can come in." Her voice said, and I blinked a couple times, thinking that she was talking to me. Then I heard a thump in her room. Then the unmistakable scent of werewolf. _

BPOV

"You can come in." She told Jake how hopped through her window.

"Hey Riley." He said, I heard him shuffle across the room, and the unmistakable groan of a bed as he stretched himself across it. "So are you all coming down this weekend?" He asked.

"Jake." Her voice cracked.

"He left me Jake, h-he's gone. Jake, Sam and Aiden…they're dead Jake, dead." She choked.

"What the hell…" He breathed.

"I don't know what happed." She said.

The bed shifted again.

"I just talked to you yesterday!" He practically shouted.

"I know, that is what makes it more confusing!" She shouted back.

"Another thing, why are you here…with the Cullens." He spat our last name.

"Yeah, that is another thing Jake…I don't remember who they are!" she said.

'Quit joking Rie. " He said.

"Jake…I'm not." She said.

"Oh…so you don't recall any of them?" He asked slowly, though I knew what he was getting at.

"No Jake I don't." she breathed.

"Well…I know that it may be too much to be here…especially if you feel out of place, and that's why I'm here anyway. The pack misses you Rie, since Charlie died we miss that old family charm. I'm here to extend a permanent placement for you at our house." Jake said, I couldn't help but let a growl escape my lips.

"Nice joke Jake." She laughed.

"It's no joke Rie, we all miss you…especially-"

"Yeah I know…Quil." She laughed. Who the heck was Quil? "But if I'm there won't you stop aging?" She asked slowly.

"Well, yeah, but I doubt anyone would want to leave you anyway." Jake said. Her expression must have been off cause Jake said. "Please think about it."

"Ok, I will Jake. And thanks." She said.

"What are you doing?!" She cried, I almost walked in until I heard his reply.

"Well I'm sure as hell not using the front door." He muttered, and I laughed.

"Right." She laughed.

"Well, remember it is Friday, and the cookout is tomorrow, so please be there, no extras." He said.

"I'll be there Jake, nothing could keep me away." She said.

I heard some scraping sounds and I knew that he had fled from the window. She was going over to the mutts house tomorrow…'no extras' he had said. It probably meant that we were not invited. _Damn_.

BPOV

"Well, remember it is Friday, and the cookout is tomorrow, so please be there, no extras." He said and gave me a wryly smile.

"I'll be there Jake, nothing could keep me away." He grinned at me again, and after some difficulty with the window he was gone. Hmmm. I couldn't wait. I was always welcomes over at the Blacks. Though, the invitation to live there with them really caught me off guard. But I knew that there was something here that I needed to remember.

"What do you intend to do?" I looked over and saw Edward in my door.

"Oh, hey Ed! Um, I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"Well Jasper and Alice have those songs for tomorrow so we should probably go learn them."

"Oh NO!" I shouted. Tomorrow was the concert and the cookout, well hopefully I could make them both.

"What?" Edward asked worried.

"Sorry, it was nothing, um…let's go look at those songs." I said, and loped to the door to take his hand, and pulled him with me to Alice's room.

SO? HUH? HUH? You like?

REVIEW!!

PRESS THE BUTTON!!


	13. Our Songs

"Oh NO

"_Oh NO!" I shouted. Tomorrow was the concert and the cookout, well hopefully I could make them both. _

"_What?" Edward asked worried. _

"_Sorry, it was nothing, um…let's go look at those songs." I said, and loped to the door to take his hand, and pulled him with me to Alice's room. _

BPOV

"Edward!" I screamed looking through all the songs.

"Yeah?" he asked looking through some of the other ones.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were right there." I apologized.

"It's fine." He whispered.

'Oh…ok…Well what I wanted to say was 'There are no pair songs'." I said.

"Oh, well I guess you're right. Just singles. I guess we'll have to take turns then right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that will work." I nodded. That was a better idea for sure.

"Great." He said.

We sat there skimming through all the papers until we finally decided on four, two for him and two for me. I yawned and said I had to go to bed.

"good night love." Edward said, then looked away quickly as if he had done something wrong.

"Night." I replied weakly.

--

"Riley! Wake up sleepy head! Alice called your boss, the concert is in the morning now! So wake up we need to go!" Emmett boomed shaking my bed. I groaned and flipped on the bed.

"NO!" I protested.

"Riley…" he said warningly.

"Fine fine, I'm up." I said, and I flipped my legs out from under the sheets, and got up.

"Um…Riley." Emmett said from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him.

"Your…" He said pointing to me. I forgot I was only wearing a yellow tank top and a pair of green underwear.

"Wow Emmett, you'd think that if you were married to Rosalie that you'd have already seen at least this much of a woman before!" I laughed.

"I don't want to see you!" He cried and through a blanket over me.

"Well s-o-r-r-y!" I said then laughed as he stalked out of the room frustrated. .

"What was wrong with him?" Edward asked approaching my door, stopping in the doorframe.

"Oh, nothing. But I think Emmy is a little prude." I laughed.

"Oh, and why is that?" Edward asked,

:Do you really wanna know?" I asked slowly, I mean you get what you ask for.

"Yeah I want to know why he is blocking his thoughts from me."

"Okay. Well Emmett came in to wake me up, well so I did, and I was wearing my pajamas, and then he freaked out." I said truthfully.

"Is that the reason for the blanket?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Now, I'm curious," He said honestly.

"It's no big deal." I said and let the blanket fall down. His eyes widened and almost immediately the blanket was wrapped around me again.

"Wow…you too." I said laughing.

"Just get dressed." He muttered.

What did you think I was doing?" I asked as he walked away.

In the end I just threw on a red and black plaid skirt, a black tank top, and a red tie. I had one glove that came up to my elbow on one arm, and the other arm had the other glove that I had trimmed to come to my wrist, and I had many many black bangles and bracelets. I was so punk. Then Edward came in wearing black jeans, and a black tight shirt with some design, and a pair of grey armings. (Like gloves, but gloves didn't sound manly..lol)

"You ready?" He asked.

"If you are." I said.

"Alright, let's go!" he said.

"We all loaded into to the van. When we arrived we introduced our band as Radical Mayhem, and I got right into my first song.

"Hey guys! I've lost a few people important to me recently, so this one is called 'Someone's watching over me'!"

"_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight  
_

**I miss you so much Aiden…Sam!**

_  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
_

**I know you are!**

_  
Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
_

**This one goes out to you guys!!**

_  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Someone's watching over me"

**I felt a pair of arms hug me on stage, as the tears fell, and the applause was amazing. Loud and sympathetic, they were sharing my pain. **

"**Thank you!" I said into the mike. **

**Then Ed took the mike. **

"**This is called "Sunsets, and Car Crashes, and it goes out to the girl I love!" **

EPOV

It was my turn to sing now, I had chosen this song for my Bella, to tell her how I felt about her, even though I wonder if she'd ever remember again. The first notes began and I press the mike to my mouth.

"_I see a sense of wonder deep inside your eyes  
As we're sparkling and twirling in the twilight  
And after three long years, I think that we both need this  
So we seal the deal in the parking lot with a kiss  
_

**Bella…my Bella. **

_  
And in case you  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as stars chase you away_

**It was the darkness that chased you away from me…it was me. **__

I'd collapse to the grass, with your notes ringing in my head  
Let the rain fill my mouth, and in a couple hours I'll be dead  
But all the while my lips are whistling our tune  
But the beauty lies in how you will revive me soon  


**I hoped that you could save me Bella, I wish it were that easy to end my existence. **

_  
And in case you, and in case you  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away  
_

**I smiled as I sung, this was supposed to be a happy song. **

_  
And in case you were wondering, you are like a sunset to me  
You're all kinds of beautiful as you end my day  
And you sweetly retire as the stars chase you away_

And in case you were wondering, you are like a hurricane to me  
Your violence is beautiful, and your center sweet  
Now tell me this, do you know how we'd meet?

And in case you were wondering, you are everything to me (to me)"

I closed my eyes as I sung the last notes, and I was ready to open them. Bella walked up to me and gave me a brief hug, and whispered into my ear so that only I could hear. "I hope you can get her back." She said. So ironic, I almost died.

"Ok guys, that was Edward! Isn't he amazing!?" The crowed roared back and she smiled at me. "Alright time for an upbeat song! This one I think you'll like better!" She cried, the music picked up, and she started to sing, I just watched her as she swayed across the stage dancing, and hopping around in the most alluring outfit I ever saw.

I started to pay attention to what she was singing.

"_Just talk yourself up...  
And tear yourself down.  
You've hit your one wall...  
Now find a way around.  
Well, what's the problem?  
You've got a lot of nerve!_

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, no you can't run away.  
So what'd you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
You wouldn't.

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away.

**I know, I must have destroyed you…**

_  
I'm not so naïve.  
My sorry eyes can see...  
The way you fight shy,  
Of almost everything.  
Well, if you give up...  
You'll get what you deserve._

So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away.  
So what did you think I would say?  
No, you can't run away, No you can't run away  
You wouldn't  


**I'm sorry, I did run away. **

_  
I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away._

You were finished long before  
We had even seen the start.  
Why don't you stand up, be a man about it?  
Fight with your bare hands about it now.  


**Was she talking to me?**

_  
I never wanted to say this. (say this)  
You never wanted to stay, well did you?  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away._

I never wanted to say this...  
You never wanted to stay.  
I put my faith in you, so much faith,  
And then you just threw it away.  
You threw it away now!"  


**Before I realized it the song was over and she had already introduced my next song, I was too busy staring at her. **

"**Sorry!" I cried. "Here's my next song, it's called. "So Much"." I said and waited for Emmett and Jasper to pick up the notes to the song. **

"_How does it feel to know you're everything I need  
The butterflies in my stomach  
They could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want  
I've got a hard time saying this  
So I'll sing it in a song  
_

**I'd love to tell you so much Bella. But I just cant now. **

_  
Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one_

How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide  


**After you had found out everything you were never sacred to be around me, and I was so entangled by you, but your life was thrown aside, wasn't it?**

_  
Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt _

**I love you. **__

Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down 

**I'll never leave you again, I swear it, even if you never remember who I am, I'll be here. **__

Well, I'm ready  
Well, I'm ready  
I am ready  
To run away with you  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
To run away with me 

**I'd love to run away with you. **__

Pack your things we can leave today  
Pack your things we can leave today  
Say our goodbyes and get on the train  
Say goodbye  
Just you and I in the sweet unknown  
We can just call each other our home 

**We could leave so easily. **__

If I had to choose a way to die  
It'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face  


**I want to die in your arms Bella, I love to…I love you. **

_  
How does it feel?"_

The song ended and Bella snatched up the mike and dismissed us. The curtains closed and I was left on stage, not knowing exactly what I was feeling, but I knew I couldn't let Bella stay with the dogs, never.

I turned around to talk to her about it but she was gone.

"Emmett where did she run to?" I asked him worried.

"She said something like. 'Damn dog having a stupid cook out.' And ran out." He laughed.

"Crap!" I muttered, and ran back to the house. I ran up to my room and shut myself in my room. I needed to figure out what I was going to do. I couldn't let my Bella go. I flipped up and turned on my radio, and he lullaby filled my room. It always helped me think better.

_**SO what should happen now? Let me know, I don't know what to do now!! EEHHAAA!!**_

_**Review&Read**_

_**Lynn**_s


	14. Why Are You Here

BPOV

I stalked behind the bushes, watching the fire burn, and listening to the wood crackle under its power. I was even attuned to the talking the was going on. I stayed hidden behind the bush though, waiting for my moment to strike. Then my ego got too big and I shifted my foot, snapping a twig in the process. Ten figures suddenly stopped moving, whipping their head in my direction, catching my scent.

"Shit." I muttered as four of them sprang forward in the area that surrounded me. One was bigger than the others and the other slightly shorter than the first, the other two about the same height. Before I knew what my next move would be I was actually tackled by the smaller two, and held to the ground.

"Hey! Riley!" The one screamed and hugged me.

"Hello Quil." I muttered. "And Embry." I said as the other one was slightly saddened by my neglect to greet him.

"Can you…uh…get off me please?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, sure." Quil said and he swiftly got up and took my hand to help me up. I laughed and in a moment I was already standing.

"Show off." He said which stirred more laughter from behind us. It was Sam Uley, and Jacob. The two leaders of this pack.

"Glad you could make it Riley." Sam said.

"I was glad to be invited." I said truthfully.

"Well _we_ are cooking, is there anything that we can get for you?" Sam asked smiling.

"It's nothing that I can't handle." I said honestly.

"Well…then do you need to go and…you know." Jacob said slowly.

"Can i?" I asked.

"Should I come with you?" Jacob asked.

"NO!" I screamed. Then clasped my hand over my mouth.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's not something…that I would want you to see." I said ducking my head. "It's disgusting, and evil, and gross…I wouldn't want you there." I said.

"It's ok Rie. I understand." He said.

"I should have done that on the way here." I said to myself.

"It's cool Rie, we'll wait for you." Quil called.

"Of course you will Quil, cause you love me right?" I called, he turned red and sat down over by the fire.

"I'll be right back Jake." I said. I lopped back into the forest, and spotted my prey in a matter of seconds. I stray deer, it only took me a moment to bring it down. I knew I couldn't go back just yet, I knew that if blood became a factor tonight that wouldn't be enough to keep me sane. I continued the hunt.

--

When I was done I had a pretty good hold on my thirst and made my way back to the cookout. It was almost getting dark.

"Where is she?!" I heard a musical voice scream.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jacob said. I was close.

"Don't play with me." The voice sounded close to snapping, and feral.

"Why do you continue to bother her, its not like she even knows you anymore." Jake said.

A loud dark growl tore through the woods, as I stepped back into sight. It was Edward, and Jacob. They were stranding face-to-face, jus growling at each other. I shrugged and walked over to where Emily, -Sam's Fiancé- was organizing food to help her.

"B-Riley!" Edward exclaimed.

I turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Ed, did I forget something?" I asked confused as to why he was here.

"Riley what are you doing here?" Edward asked taking a step toward me.

"Well, Jake and the boys invited me over to hang out with them. So here I am." I said motioning with my hand that I was here.

"Come on Riley let's go home." Edward said.

"Ed, I don't have a home. I can barely stand being in a house full of people I don't remember." I said, I didn't know why everything started to spill out; it was as if another force was making me tell him things that my mind didn't want to admit defeat to. "I don't know who you are Edward! Sometimes when I look at you, I think that I feel something, but then it goes away, like a dead part of me should remember you for some reason but I can't!" I scream dropping my head in my hands. "Your family has been nothing but nice to me, but I don't know who you are. It feels like there's a whole other person inside of me that responds to your presence, but my mind can't make sense of it. It's so frustrating…it hurts." I said wrapping my arms around my stomach. "I don't know anything anymore." I whispered.

"Do you want the truth…Bella?" Edward whispered the name that everyone had been calling me before. Maybe this was the lost part, maybe this other person that I was, was his Bella. Maybe his heart had been hurting this much as well.

"Bella…? Is that who I am?" I asked myself desperately trying to get a hold on myself.

"Riley! Don't listen to him, you are whoever you choose to be!" Jake screamed at me.

"Can it mutt." Edward snapped. "She has every right to know."

"It's her choice." Jake muttered, but he knew that he had lost.

"Can I call you Bella?" Edward asked taking a step closer to me.

"I don't know, for the past 60 some years…I've been Riley." (She doesn't remember ever having been Bella, because in that time of her life she spent so much time trying to forget who she was. Ironic huh?)

"You can be a new person, you can always change." He said taking another step forward, cracking a stick under his foot that made me jump. "You can be Bella again, I promise you."

"This other person…she hurts too much." I choked.

His eyes glazed over in pain, recognition for something that I didn't know.

"It's my fault." He murmured. "Give me a chance, please let me try and show you the person you used to be. What you meant to me." He said, taking one more step forward, before I knew it he was right in front of me.

"I'm scared." I admitted. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek, I heard Jake growl of somewhere, and then the gasp as someone silenced him. I had completely forgotten about the packs presence.

Involuntarily I snapped back in confusion. Snapped back to reality. Why was in the woods already? I forgot when I had got here. Everyone looked so mad too.

Wow, Edward was standing right in front of me. Why was I crying?

"Edward…what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Bella…I…don't you remember what we were just talking about?" He asked.

"No, and I've said it a thousand times! My name is Riley!" I screamed and ran inside of the little cook out cabin the boys had rented in the woods.

REVIEW NOW! BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN!!


	15. Riley Runs

EPOV

RECAP

"I'm scared." I admitted. His hand reached out and cupped my cheek, I heard Jake growl of somewhere, and then the gasp as someone silenced him. I had completely forgotten about the packs presence.

_Involuntarily I snapped back in confusion. Snapped back to reality. Why was in the woods already? I forgot when I had got here. Everyone looked so mad too. _

_Wow, Edward was standing right in front of me. Why was I crying?_

"_Edward…what are you doing here?" I asked confused. _

"_Bella…I…don't you remember what we were just talking about?" He asked. _

"_No, and I've said it a thousand times! My name is Riley!" I screamed and ran inside of the little cook out cabin the boys had rented in the woods_.

EPOV

She forgot again? Was it a relapse? At least it seemed as though she recognized me. She hadn't forgotten that much, at least there was that.

"Riley, come on. Let's not let this ruin the cookout for everyone." Jacob said taking a step towards her to grab her hand, but he backed off when he heard me growl.

"Edward." She said crossly.

By now everyone was staring in our direction. Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth Clearwater, Emily Young, and Billy. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jacob were already interested in the scene staring at us. It made me uncomfortable to be this close to _dogs. _

"Well, Riley, I'm sure everyone is concerned about you, let's go back." I didn't hesitate in reaching for her hand, nothing felt righter than her hand in mine, even if she didn't feel the same. My skin grazed hers, and in that moment I was in heaven, I was in heaven until she pulled away.

"No." She said. I tilted my head, confused by her words. She ran her hand through her beautiful brown hair, and looked away.

"What do you mean Riley?" I asked confused, then she took a step away from me, even if it wasn't my Bella, even if it was like someone else was there, to see her…my Bella, step towards the dogs, and away from me…I could have killed everyone in the vicinity.

"I can't…not tonight…not right now. I'm so _confused!"_ The moaned pressing her fists to her temples. "Everyone keeps telling me I'm this one person who I'm not. I'm not _her. _I'm not _Bella_." She spoke the name as if it disgusted her. Putting venom behind it.

"What do you intend to do?" I asked knowing her answer before she said it, no I couldn't read her mind, I never could. But her actions were very revealing even now. She intended to stay with the mutts.

"I…I think…I'm going to…leave." She said the last word almost in wonder, like she couldn't believe it. Where was she going to go? Did she know what she was saying? Would she ever come back? A million emotions ran through me, fear, confusion, despair, hatred, anger, and then understanding, and love.

"Where?" I asked, my voice rasped over the word sounding like sandpaper.

"Somewhere I can think; where I can be alone." She said quietly, almost to herself. The thought of me Bella, alone, anywhere, sad and confused, made my chest hurt from all the love for her I couldn't express.

"Why, you can think alone in a quiet room back at the house!" I said fiercely unable to erase the memory of the human Bella curled and crying alone…and me unable to help her.

"Edward, from the person that I am now, I think you are very nice person…and I trust you to a point." She said eyeing me. I heard the snaps of branches as mutts began to move around a little, disconcerted now that it didn't look like there would be a fight. A certain annoying wolf didn't think he should leave though. "Only, something in me tells me that if I stat that I'll never get the answers that I'm looking for." She said casting her gaze down to the ground.

"Please…don't leave me…I just found you." I said desperately, but this was my Bella, even if she didn't know it, and Bella could be uncaringly stubborn.

"You think that I'm this person that I'm not, that I can't be Edward. You need to give me time to figure out who I am now." She said folding her arms over her chest.

"We can figure it out together." I cooed to her softly. She took one measured step backwards. It didn't go unnoticed…by anyone.

The packs eyes were on me instantly, making sure I wasn't going to hurt her or something.

"Don't." I pleaded as she took another step back.

"Good-Bye." Her voice carried over to me softly, slower than it should have, wrapping around me until I found myself wanting more of her voice, but when focus my eyes onto the spot she had just been standing in…she was gone.

"Bella…Riley, I don't care who you are anymore…just come back!" I screamed, but I knew she was gone.

SO? Good? Bad? What should happen?

REVIEW


	16. The Boys are Back in Town

**BPOV**

These people were crazy, I thought things had settled down, that they accepted that I wasn't this Bella person, that I was myself and that's all, but that one Edward seems to think that I am her.

It didn't help that he was in love with that girl, so when he kept calling me Bella at Jakes cookout I ran, he seemed to intent on getting me back to that house, so I bolted. I ran, I didn't know where I was going, but boy was I going there.

There was another clan up north, somewhere in Canada. One that the boys and I often called _"The freaks". _Only because they all had such odd powers, and some didn't have any. We had lived with them before, so I figured it would be alright to go there. At least it was somewhere safe.

It would be a long trip, but I could make it, for Damon, Aiden, and Sam…I could make it./

**DPOV**

"Please at least let me talk to her!" I yelled into the phone. I hadn't seen Riley for days, and I was already going insane! I needed her. I thought that it would be better if I left, moved with a coven that I had before. One that I trusted some-what. But once I got here, and settled in…found a couple friends I never thought I'd see again, I was aching for Riley.

"We can't." Came a reply from the other end of the phone. It was a sad solemn one.

"What do you mean you can't? Just hand her the damn phone!" I yelled back. This was beyond absurd.

"She's not here." Came a whisper.

"What do you mean she's not there! I left her with you because you two seemed to be in love you jack ass! I told you to take care of her!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Damon, what are you screaming about?" Came a call from the other room. Even though I missed them, and even though I thought they were dead…I was not in the mood right now to deal with it all. My one hand was gripping the fabric of the seat I was sitting in tighter, and tighter.

"Nothing Aiden!" I screamed back.

"Edward…where did she go?" I asked in a measured voice.

"I don't know." He said.

"RILEY!" I heard a scream from the other room. Then a clatter as someone was tackled.

"What…how are you guys here?" I heard her sweet voice say.

"Sorry Edward I've got to go." I said. It was better not to tell him where she was, I didn't need his family coming for her again.

"Damon, was that her? Was that Bella?" He asked hurriedly.

"No, that was my sister, Claire. She just heard about Riley, You better hope I find her before I find you." I muttered and hung up to phone. I looked up and there was Riley standing in the doorway. She looked tired, and hungry, and most of all relived to see me.

"Damon…" She whispered, than threw herself into my arms. "Why did you leave me? Why? It hurt so much." She said burying her face into my chest. This just felt so right. "Damon, Aiden, and Sam… I thought they were dead." She said looking at me confused.

"I did too, love. I did too." I said pulling her to me.

"Our family is back together." She whispered. That's right…this was out family. OURS.

"It feels right." I said nodding in agreement.

"I don't care who I am anymore as long as I can have you." She said. Her big golden eyes hitting me full force. I reached up and stroked her long brown hair.

'I agree." I said.

"Awww. How cute." Aiden said, and Sam and him began to snicker in the doorway.

"How are you two still alive?" She asked time turning her head to look at them.

"Now there's a story…here goes…" Sam said

CLIFFY!!  
REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZ.

I got soo many votes I'm going to go along with them all! Just not all at once, so if your vote isn't in this chapter…keep an eye out…it'll be here soon.


	17. What Happened

RECAP

RECAP

--

"_Our family is back together." She whispered. That's right…this was out family. OURS._

"_It feels right." I said nodding in agreement._

"_I don't care who I am anymore as long as I can have you." She said. Her big golden eyes hitting me full force. I reached up and stroked her long brown hair._

'_I agree." I said._

"_Awww. How cute." Aiden said, and Sam and him began to snicker in the doorway._

"_How are you two still alive?" She asked time turning her head to look at them._

--

"So go on, tell me how you are still alive." I told them, still clinging to Damon's shirt. My Damon was back, and I was in his arms, I was with Aiden and Sam again. This was my family, this was where I was meant to be.

"That, my friend, is a very short story. Thought it seems like it shouldn't be, doesn't it?" Sam asked chuckling. I glared at him, and Aiden cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you." Aiden said.

"As long as someone does." I said shaking my head.

"Well, when we were all in the old house, like you passed out. We didn't know what was going on. The that pixie leech was screaming to get out of the house. Before we knew it the entire house was covered in fire. We were scrambling to get you out, but we couldn't see any of you anywhere. We thought that you guys were taken in by the fire. We weren't sure if we wanted to live or not. I was ready to give up and just throw myself into the flames, but Sam stopped me. Told me you wouldn't want that for us." Aiden said.

"He was right." I choked.

"Then, after a while we ended up here, not knowing what to do or where to go. Then a few days later Damon showed up on the door step. Then he told us about what happened to you. Promised us not to go looking for you he thought that you were gone forever." Sam said. And Damon squeezed me to him tighter.

"Guys you all were together here, and you left in that house of crazies?!" I yelled outraged.

"There wasn't much that I could do Rie. There were seven of them, one of me. If they wanted you they were gonna get you, even with a fight. I thought that if I got out of there, and you know lived, that there might be a way I'd see you again. Staying there and fighting was not a bright idea." Damon said.

"I know. I understand everything now." I said.

"So the band is back?" I asked.

"With restrictions." Damon said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're gonna have to use that lovely power of yours." Sam said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"We can't really look the same you know? We can't have the same band name, or any of that stuff. Plus if we got big again, then those other people might come after us if they recognize us. Besides they think that Aiden and Sam are dead. Too bad." Damon chuckled.

"Crap." I muttered. What if that Alice girl saw us…saw this?

"What?" Damon asked.

"That black haired one, Alice can see the future! You don't mind changing looks now do you? So that she can't see who we really are?" I asked, after all I'd never told them my powers to begin with.

"Yeah I don't mind." Damon said.

"Be kind." Sam and Aiden both said.

"I will." I muttered. I focused my thoughts on Damon first, his curly brown hair, I said it getting straighter, and changing into a light blonde, he grew a few inches, and his face became a little different not much but enough for people to be sure that it wasn't him.

Next I got Aiden, he had bright blond hair, but I darkened it a bit, not a lot though, and made him look about 23 instead of 19, that will surely throw them off. I didn't see much more I could do with him so I moved on to Sam.

Sam had long black hair, so I kept the length, knowing her liked it long, and just made it a deep reddish brown color, he looked about 25 instead of his real 20. They all seemed pleased, happy I didn't do my worst after how they left me there.

Next was myself. I wasn't sure what to do, but with all of them in their twenties, I knew I had to look older, so I made my hair jet black, had it grown out to my hips, and with a little more thought I was in my twenties.

"That was a great idea Rie! Even if we see them again, they'd never know it was us!" Aiden cheered.

"They won't know as long as you control your thoughts." I said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Edward can hear peoples thoughts, what they are thinking, so be careful to think about anything but this, and well you know, when you're around him." I said.

"Whoa, is there any other power we should worry about?" Damon asked.

"Well Jasper can read emotions, but that is hardly threatening." I said. I was glad I had uncovered this information while I was there.

I looked over to Sam who was punching a number into the phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling for a spot at The Case, you wanna do a show right?" Has asked.

"Yeah, but they'd never book us without hearing us, besides the last open slot is tomorrow, I checked." I said sadly.

"Yup and that's going to be ours." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Easy! Make him feel a little sorry for us, and we're in!" Sam said.

"Sam I've never loved your power more!" Aiden yelled. Yeah, Sam's ability to control emotions was great.

"But it's supposed to be crappy out tomorrow, no one will come." I said sourly. Then I looked over to Damon who was grinning, I had forgotten the could control the weather, and I could make sure the sun didn't give out appearances away. It was perfect.

"Never mind, do your thing Sammy." I said.


	18. Disclaimer Dont have to read

* * *

Ok so I was freaking cuz I forgot to put up a disclaimer

Ok so I was freaking cuz I forgot to put up a disclaimer!! So here's my disclaimer!

* * *

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILGHT CHARACTERS**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS IN MY STORY**

**AND I SURE AS HELL DO OWN AIDEN AND SAM AND DAMON, BITCH PLEASE THEIR ALL MINE!! lmao**


	19. Sleeping Riley

**EPOV**

"She's gone…She's gone… She's gone…She's gone… She's gone…She's gone… She's gone…She's gone…She's _gone."_ I had been like this ever since she left me…since she left us. Turned her back and ran without looking back.

Why would she look back? A group of crazy vampires who claimed to know her, to stay with them, even after the one denounces his love day after day about some girl named Bella. She wasn't even my Bella anymore. My Bella was gone, trapped somewhere inside that mind.

Was she in there somewhere? Scared and alone, trapped somewhere we never thought to look? It was my fault she was gone anyway. I had left her. It was better she didn't remember that…didn't remember me. Didn't remember the pain that I put her through.

"Bel-la." I choked, I had her lullaby set to repeat on my radio, just listening and listening to it over and over. Anything that would bring me closer to the smiling Bella that I remembered.

_Then the memories washed over me._

Bella sitting in biology looking beautiful as her eyebrows drew together in concentration over a problem.

Bella being ask out to the dance by all the boy and being annoyed.

Bella standing on my feet as we twirled effortlessly at the dance.

Bella and I at our meadow, kissing, talking, being in love.

Bella Holding onto me as we ran together for the first time.

Bella smiling hair ruffled by the wind blowing in through to car window.

Bella sleeping soundly whispering my name.

Bella confused as I ran away from her in the forest.

(Remember technically most of New Moon and All of Eclipse don't factor into this cause Edward Left.)

As I thought these over, curled up on the floor of my room her name kept running through me mind. Never leaving. It would always be my who hurt her.

_**Bella.**_

She was gone now though. Gone and no one knew where, chased away by me. I was a monster. I was disgusting, sick, evil, detestable. I was in love, I was hoping for a miracle, I was miserable.

**DPOV**

No sooner had Sam called and successfully booked us a spot at The Case, had Riley fallen asleep on my chest. She was dreaming softly, sometimes talking in her sleep. My arms wrapped around her, she looked so peaceful.

"Want to take her up to one of the bedrooms?" Aiden asked eyeing her sleeping form.

"No, not yet. I want to hold her." I said honestly. Aiden smiled at me softly.

"I understand, our family is back together." He said in wonder.

"Yes it is." I said.

"Sam should be back soon. It was a good idea to send him out to bottle some blood for her since she'll be too tired to hunt later before we have to go to the concert." I whispered resting my cheek on her head.

"You're really happy to have her back aren't you?" Aiden asked me. I looked at him, it was stranger now to see him, looking older than he had ever been, with darker hair, it really didn't look like Aiden, I shook off my stupor to answer him.

"If course I'm happy to have her back, I love her." I asked honestly.

"We all do." Aiden said.

"We can never lose her again." I said stroking her now black hair with my hand.

"Agreed." Aiden said watching the movements of my hand.

"Hey boys, I know that you're all happy about her being back but don't you think you should let her go and sleep in one of the rooms since it's bound to get more noisy?" It was Caroline. She was one of the vampires in this coven, but she fed on humans. She had bright red eyes, and sleek blonde hair that fell to her chin. Her facial features were sharp but in a good way, she looked about 18, younger than us in looks but way older even than my 207 years. She had the power to levitate things, anything, no matter how big it was.

"I guess you're right Caroline." I sighed and picked her up, carrying her to one of the larger rooms on this house…it wasn't like any of them were really used for sleeping anyway.

Caroline was a nice enough girl, her mate, Heath, was younger than her, but only by 20 years or something. Heath himself looked about 19, had the same red eyes indicating that he was not so into pacifism, and curly blonde hair. They did look good together, and his power as oddly simple her was about to control nature, no weather like I could, like plants and stuff. I was a weird one.

I heard that he proposed to her by spelling out "Marry Me?" in big red tulips. It really was romantic .Marriage. I wonder it I could ever get the chance to marry Riley. I looked down at her sleeping face one more time before I placed her on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her.

"Sleep tight." I whispered and kissed her forehead.

"My Damon." She sighed and turned over.

**I loved her so much****.**

**Review and all that Jazz, tell me what's up!!**


	20. Riley's Dream

**BPOV**

* * *

_I was dreaming, of that much I was sure. _

_I was drifting in a sea of pain; it felt like I would drift forever. _

"_Oh no, Bella, no!" A voice called out to me. _

_More pain. More blackness. _

"_Bella, please! Bella listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" The voice begged. _

_This wasn't Damon's voice. Strange. The dream me felt like it wanted to say something, but it didn't. _

"_Carlisle!" The agonized voice yelled, that was interesting. "Bella, Bella, no in please, no, no!" This dream body was in so much pain, its stomach hurt, its head hurt, its arm hurt, its leg hurt, the body couldn't take it anymore and it gasped and screamed. _

"_Bella!" The voice cried again. _

"_She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep, watch out for her leg, it's broken." Those simple words explained everything; this body had been badly hurt, it was screaming in protest to the pain that had been inflicted on it. There was a strangled howl of agony, followed by more pain in the bodies' chest. "Some ribs, too, I think." That explained more of the pain. _

_I already knew that I had no control over this body, I couldn't move it or anything. It was like someone else was controlling it, but I was stuck inside. Then I felt the burn. _

"_Edward." My voice said, but I knew I had said nothing. _

"_Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." _

"_Edward." The voice from my throat said again. _

"_Yes, I'm here." Came Edwards reply. _

"_It hurts." The body said. _

"_I know, Bella, I know" – he spoke to someone else. "Can't you do anything?" _

"_My bag, please…Hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Another voice said. All this time I was stuck in the black. _

"_Alice." The alien voice from my body groaned. _

"_She's here, she knew where to find you." Someone said. _

"_My hand hurts." I told him. _

"_I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." He promised. _

"_My hand is burning!" This body screamed. Then I felt it too, the fire spreading on my hand. Though I was sure I'd never experienced anything like that before. _

"_Bella." The voice said worried. _

"_The fire! Someone stop the fire!" The body screamed. _

"_Carlisle! Her hand!" Edward screamed. _

"_He bit her." Came his reply. _

* * *

"Riley? Riley wake up." Someone was gently pushing at my shoulder, nudging it trying to stir me. I opened my eyes slowly…all the pain was gone. Thankfully.

"Damon!" I cried and threw myself into his arms.

"What is it love?" he asked rubbing his hands slowly up and down my back.

"It was terrible, it was a terrible dream." I sobbed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he cooed.

I shook my head no. "Just hold me." I pleaded.

"Of course." He said.

After a while I was able to contain myself, and looked back up to him. That dream frightened me. There was Alice, and Carlisle, and Edward, and I think that dream was about Bella. But why would I be have that kind of dream, most importantly why would I have a dream from Bella's perspective?

"Dammy, what time to we have to leave?" I asked.

"Well the concert starts at 7, we have to set up, and we got a new van while you were sleeping, so we'll be driving, so I think we should leave at about 5." He said confidently.

"What time is it now?" I asked.

"Almost three love." He said.

"Oh, okay." Then a thought occurred to me. "What's the bands new name?" I asked slowly.

"Well about that…we decided to go in a new direction with the band…" he said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, um…I decided that I was going to play bass, and then Aiden can so the other guitar, and Sam on drums, and that leaves you to be our lead." He said.

"Really? Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"Anything for you Riley." He said and hugged me close.

"So wait…what's the name? What did Sam tell the manager?" I asked.

"He didn't tell him the name, it's up to you!" Damon laughed.

"Why did he book us without a name?" I asked confused.

"Sam can be extremely persuasive." Damon said, and nodded in agreement.

"So I'll leave you to ponder the name while you get ready." He said, and went to get up. Absent mindedly I pulled him back.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"…yeah." I admitted.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I just remembered that we haven't done this…" I placed my lips on his. "…for a very long time." I smiled.

He smiled widely. "Get ready." He said placing his lips on mine once more.

"Okay." I smiled and began to get myself ready for the concert.

I was really worried, I had gotten completely ready and still I hadn't come up with a name. Then as we were walking out the door it popped into my head. _Misery's Minions. _I was perfect.

"Hey Rie! Did you come up with a name?" Aiden asked as he loaded the van.

"Yup." I said.

"So what is it?" he asked.

I grinned. "Misery's Minions." I said, and they all smiled wickedly.

"Awesome!" They cried.

We all climbed into the van to our show. It was all normal again.

**REVIEW AND ALL THE JAZZY STUFF!!**


	21. The Case

**EPOV**

"Edward, come here and look at this!" Emmett yelled. Slowly I dragged myself from the ground unwillingly, and went straight to Emmett's room.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked leaning in his doorway.

He clicked out of some window he was looking at on the computer and stared at me.

"There's supposed to be a huge show tonight in Canada, sponsored by some club called The Case, anyway, that doesn't matter. You're coming with me tonight, you need to get out of the house before you go insane. I know it's only been I day, but I don't' want anything to get worse." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I don't really want to." I said unconvincingly, I really did want to go.

"Good, be ready in a half an hour, the show starts at seven." Emmett called as I was already walking away.

"Fine." I muttered and I heard him laugh in his room.

By the time we got to the concert it was almost half over.

"Emmett, you made us late!" I cried as we hopped the fence into the large crowd pushing ourselves through it till we had a good view of the stage.

"It's not my fault!" Emmett yelled back.

"Well you did get us lost." I said bitterly.

"Hey, just be happy I realized it!" he yelled back.

"I'm to one that noticed!" I growled and he just smiled.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Rie, are you ready?" Damon asked squeezing my hand as we both peeked out from behind the corner of the stage.

"Yeah, I'm way too excited." I said.

He leaned over a kissed me. "There, we can't have an excited Riley hopping on the stage and then tripping can we?" he asked.

"I think I just melted." I admitted still dazzled by him.

He just snickered and called Aiden and Sam over.

"You need something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…names." Damon said.

"What do you mean names?" Aiden asked confused.

"Well mostly for Riley, she needs another stage name." Damon said.

"Cool. So wait do we get to vote?" They asked.

"Yeah." Damon said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're out of luck." He cooed and kissed my neck, Damn him, I melted again.

"So what are our choices?" Sam asked.

"I liked, Melanie, Star, Kriss, or Raine." Damon said.

"OH! I like Raine!" Sam yelled.

"Me too." Aiden said.

"So it's settled Rain it is." Damon said and he squeezed my hand again.

"I like it too, if that matters." I hissed.

**"NEXT MISERYS MINIONS!"** We heard the announcer say.

We all stared at each other.

"Remember, keep track of your thoughts just in case." I said.

"I don't think that they'd be here." Sam said.

"No, listen to her…we should." Damon said.

"Alright." They said.

"Good, not let's go!" I yelled and pulled them onto the stage and ran right up to the stage, and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey, I'm Raine, and we're Miserys Minions!" I screamed and the applause was deafening. This is why I loved these kind of concerts, no one cared who you were they just wanted to music.

"This first song is called _Fences._" I yelled and waited for the boys to pick up the music and beat.

Then the song started.

"_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There's people looking through  
The window though they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

**I started dancing around and jumping to the beat, I loved this song.**

_  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

**This song was just so much fun.**

_  
If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talk, yeah..  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talk, yeah.  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style."_

"How'd you like that one?" I screamed into the Mic and the reply was awesome.

* * *

**EPOV**

"How'd you like that one?" The lead singer screamed. I didn't care about the music anymore, the only thing that was intriguing me was that this band was made out of vampires, and that I couldn't hear the females thoughts.

It actually caused me pain to think that that might be Bella, to think that it was Bella, to hope that it was Bella, because I had to face it, it wasn't ever going to be Bella.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Great! Try this one out!" I screamed and the music switched over to _Let the flames begin. _It was a good song.

"_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark_

_I give it all my oxygen_

_So let the flames begin_

_So let the flames begin_

_Oh, glory_

_Oh, glory_

_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what will be our glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret such selfishness_

_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all, and_

_Growing beneath it all, and..._

_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory_

_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_This is our debt when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing it_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what will be our glory"_

**They seemed to really like that one. I glanced back at Damon and Sam my two guitars and smiled. It was so ready for the next song.**

**"Okay! You guys ROCK! This next one is called Born for this!" I cried into the mike, this rocked, I missed this.**

_Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(Back to same old...)  
And where's hope when misery comes crawling  
(Oh, my way-ay)  
With your faith, you'll trigger a landslide  
And kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want..._

_We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh)  
And time out, if everyone's worth pleasing  
You'll trigger a landslide  
To kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds  
To taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want..._

_We want the airwaves back  
We want the airwaves back_

_Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, live  
Like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody, sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me  
Do you feel the pressure?_

**"Alright you guys still rock! I know you loved that one! I only have one more for you tonight! Sorry!" I said and backed up. The boys knew which song I wanted and were more than eager to give it to me.**

"_And when it rains on this side of town  
It touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
and convinced yourself  
that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

_And when it rains  
You always find an escape  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom  
Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And you'll sleep till May  
You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

_(Explain your side, Take my side)  
Take these chances to turn it around  
Take these chances we'll make it somehow  
And Take these chances and turn it around  
Just turn it around._

_and no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming  
no (oh) how could you do it  
(oh I) I never saw it coming and  
(no oh) I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain_

_You can take your time, take my time."_

"Thanks you have been an awesome crowd!" I screamed and we all danced off stage. The manager met us at the gate of the exit and smiled. He was a young man, about in his twenties, when I looked again I saw he had golden eyes.

"How would you guys like to have a permanent spot in my club?" he asked, we all smiled and nodded.

"Can I get your names?" he asked.

'Of course!" I squealed. "I'm Raine, that's Mick…" I pointed to Sam. "That's Kyle…" I pointed to Aiden. "And this is Alexander." I said and pointed to Damon. The manager smiled at us wickedly for a moment and then said.

"Good stage names now, can I get the real ones, I mean I'll use your stage names on the cards and all that, I just like to know who's playing at my club.

"Of course, out real names are Damon, Aiden, Sam, and Riley." I said with a smile.

"Great, you guys are free to go. You paycheck for tonight, and for being my new house band can be picked up next week at your next gig alright? I expect you to be here on next Saturday." He said. We all nodded.

* * *

**It was a bit long I know, but I suggest you listen to the songs while reading and go along with the lyrics, they're all great songs, especially that last one.**

**REVIEW AND ALL THAT JAZZY DIZZLE**


	22. Riley Sings

* * *

As we walked out of the main gates towards the new van I couldn't help but to freak out about the fact that, easy as that…we were a house band.

"Can you guys believe it? One night and we're already a house band!" I squealed excitedly. I noticed that while I was walking I wasn't really even paying attention because the boys had stopped walking a while ago. Then, when I looked up I saw two familiar faces.

"Crap." I muttered and swung around to face the boys. Aiden and Sam were standing up straight, and thank god it hit me to focus in on them and change their eye colors, not that that helped much.

Damon couldn't help but let out a low hiss, worried I glanced back towards the two out of place Cullen's to see Edward looking around. No doubt that he heard Damon.

"Hey, guys!" I yelled at them, bringing the attention onto myself. "Let's go, Caroline and Heath are probably worried." I was lying through my teeth. I hoped that no one noticed. Then when I looked nervously back over to the Cullen's recognition flashed over Edwards face, be it because of my voice, or just because I suck at lying he began to make his way over to me.

"Shit." I muttered again, and this time took it upon myself to walk over to the guys. I reached them and began pulling on Damon's sleeve. "Come on, we have to go; now." I said seriously.

"Do I know you?" The voice made me jump, but before I could turn around and stare into the topaz eyes that always made me confused Damon folded his arms around me, pulling me to his body, enabling me to face the person who had spoke.

"I don't think she does actually." Damon hissed.

Just then a light breeze flew by and ruffled my hair, and from the corner of my eye I could see Edward stiffen.

"Please…let's leave." I begged grabbing onto him tighter.

His eyes darted from Edward to me before he nodded. We turned to leave, but Edwards hand locked onto my wrist holding me firmly in place.

"Please…don't run away again…please." He begged, something about his eyes made me want to sat yes, but I couldn't a sharp hiss from Damon reminded me that I was with Damon and the Boys.

"S-sorry, but I d-don't k-know you." I managed to spit out lamely. Damon called my bluff and broke Edwards grasp on my hands in a matter and seconds, barked for the other to beat it, and that I'd be easier if there were less people, and they took off.

"So it is you…" Edward said, for the first time Emmett walked over and decided to get involved.

"Bella, please just come home." Emmett said.

"I'M NOT- I don't know who you people are." I said quietly, I had almost really said that we were who they thought we were, we might be able to get out of this still.

"Bullshit." Edward surprised me by saying. "First I lose you, and yes, that is my fault because I left, but then I come back and you're this Riley person, then when I almost have you back, you lose all your memory about me…and the person you used to be. It KILLS ME Bella. That I can't touch your face, hold your hand, run my hands through your hair." He said raising his hands as if to do just that but he let them drop. "I miss you."

"I'm sorry, I'm not who you think I am. I hope you find her." I said. Then I squeezed Damon's hand, I was sure that I couldn't walk, I was frozen I place. Not that that mattered much to Damon who lifted me with ease and we took off. I only glanced back once, and what I saw disturbed me. Edward was kneeling on the ground, doing what looked like crying, with Emmett standing at his side patting his shoulder, and saying, "Just give her time."

"I'm sorry Dammy." I said hugging him closer.

"It's not your fault, I don't know why that freak was even there." Damon said.

"He's not a freak, he's lost someone he loves, what would you be like in that situation?" I said quietly.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said then kissed my forehead.

"It's ok." I sighed.

* * *

We got home that night and I was greeted by another strange dream, only this one was better than the last, calmer, nicer. Worse.

I was this person called Bella again in my dream, and it went a little bit like this.

_I looked down at his hand and doodled aimlessly across his smooth, iredesent palm. The seconds ticked by. _

"_How easily frustrated I am." He sighed, what he was frustrated by I wasn't sure. My vision moved to look him in the eye. Then the dream me talked. _

"_I was afried…because, for, well obvious reasons, I can't _stay_ with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud. _

"_Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest." _

_That didn't make dream he happy. _

"_I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can." _

"_I don't want you to leave." I mumbled pathectically, staring down again. _

"_Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should." _

"_I'm glad." I sighed. _

"_Don't be!" He took his hand back. His voice was harsh. "It's not only your company I crave! Never forget _that. _Never forget I am more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else." He said staring off into the forest. _

Then I found myself being pulled out of the dream. I didn't want to leave that feeling. Only was sure why I was having dreams about me and Edward. I really needed to avoid him when I could.

"Riley are you up?" I head Sam call up to my room.

"Perfect timing Sammy, yup I'm up!" I called back down.

"Good, we're all going hunting, we were waiting for you." Aiden said.

"Oh…sorry. Go ahead, I'm not really…um…hungry anyway. I can manage until later, maybe a few more days." I mumbled.

"Rie, it's been over 60 years, you should be used to this by now." Damon called.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Well, see you when we get back, ya know what? I'll bottle you some." Damon said.

"Thanks Dammy." I said.

"No problem." He said.

* * *

That dream had given me the oddest motivation to write a song, so I pulled my lazy butt out of the bed and dashed from the house carrying my personal guitar. I knew that boys always hunted west, so I took off east. I needed time on my own. I got the to stream and just sat there for a while before a started picking off some strings.

The music coming together in my head like a puzzle, fitting words and feelings together better than the grandmaster puzzle maker.

""_And when it rains_

_On this side of town it touches, everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

**I had tears in my eyes, I wasn't sure why. It was just a song. **

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

**I felt my chest swell, and I could feel my heart breaking, why in the world did I feel this way?**

_And when it rains_

_Will you always find an escape?_

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And you'll sleep 'til May_

_And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore_

**Funny, I'm a vampire, we tend to shy away from the sun. **

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_And oh, oh, I need the ending_

_So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

_Take your time_

_Take my time_

_Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)_

_Take these chances, we'll make it somehow_

_And take these chances to turn it around (take my...)_

_Just turn it around_

_Oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming_

_Oh, oh I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?""_

"It is you." I heard a whisper come from the forest. Then I saw him, he stepped out into the glistening sun, and my breath hitched. He was so perfect. "I wasn't sure at first…you look so different. You're not the right age in looks, or have the right hair color…but then again I don't know your powers, do I?" he whispered seductively.

"Edward." I breathed, then my face went blank, and I blanched. I couldn't believe that I gave it away. Shit, Shit! SHIT!

"Bella." He breathed and came closer to me. At first he got only about a foot away, and that was okay, then he did something I'd never expect. He kissed me, full on the mouth, not holding anything back hands on my face kind of kiss.

I struggled at first, then there was nothing I could do. All I could remember after that was the darkness. The darkness and the flashes of a life that wasn't mine.

"Bella! Bella! What happened? Are you alright?" He has trying to rouse me, but the images kept coming.

**So...Eh? Eh? What do you think? R&R !**


	23. Waking Up

"Bella

"_Bella." He breathed and came closer to me. At first he got only about a foot away, and that was okay, then he did something I'd never expect. He kissed me, full on the mouth, not holding anything back hands on my face kind of kiss. _

_I struggled at first, then there was nothing I could do. All I could remember after that was the darkness. The darkness and the flashes of a life that wasn't mine. _

"_Bella! Bella! What happened? Are you alright?" He has trying to rouse me, but the images kept coming. _

* * *

There were so many images coming at me quicker than I could count, ones of me with Edward, and me and Jacob, and Edwards entire family. Except there was something wrong with me…I was…_human_. I could barely recall being human, let alone being human with Cullen's. Once in a while I'd catch snips of words.

Flashes of Edward walking down a hallway at school.

"_Yes you are exactly my brand of heroine." _

Me and Edward in a car, he looked furious.

"_Isabella…Bella, I couldn't live with myself if a ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me"_

Again me and Edward in a meadow.

"_You're intoxicated by my very presence." _

Edward stopping a van from crushing me.

"_Bella. I will stay with you – isn't that enough?"_

Edward leaning close to me, like he would kiss me, but didn't.

"_Is that what you dream about, becoming a monster?" _

Edward walking away. I almost think he'll turn back, like before. But we're in a thick patch of woods, and he isn't turning back.

Not coming back.

He's leaving me.

Edward was leaving me.

Edward wasn't coming back.

Gone.

"_Good-Bye."_

My eyes flashed open and light came pouring in. Followed by a familiar pair of topaz eyes. They weren't looking at me though, they were staring off somewhere else, and the face was turned away as well. This person was just sitting beside me, waiting for me to wake up I guess.

Then I realized that it was Edward. It had always been Edward who was waiting. Well, wait that's not really true. He left me, so I guess I was waiting. I laugh despite myself, and the eyes flick down to me.

_Idiot._ I thought to myself. _Well it's not like I'd get out of there without talking anyway._

"Bella, I know you remember. You're my Bella again." He said reaching out his hand to my face brushing back a strand of brown hair. Wait…brown? CRAP! I had changed back, that process must have taken a lot out of me if it caused my disguise to drop.

If my disguise was gone that meant that Aiden, Sam, and Damon's would be too.

I got up quickly and prepared to run when Edward's hand circled around my wrist.

"Don't leave. Not again." He whispered his eyes not meeting mine but looking at the ground. "Not now that you remember, that would mean…that you don't want to be here with me." He said in a pained voice.

"Edward…the boys…they need me." I said.

"Boy_s_? He asked incredulous.

"Edward, please just let me go…let me be…me." I begged.

"You don't even know you!" He said, I think he was at the end of his rope.

"How can you expect me to? All you do is chase after me and make things more difficult. I've never gotten a chance to remember! Besides it was your dumb fault that I forgot in the first place. Stupid Cullen." I growled.

"My…fault?" He said. Not really understanding the words.

"Couldn't you tell…didn't you see…that when you came back that I was struggling as it was…then you try to take me away. I forgot everything…all the stress got to me, and I forgot all the things that were causing me pain. At the time…that was you and your family."

I looked at him, I hadn't realized that his hand had let my wrist go.

"Though I deserve it all." I sighed.

He looked up at me shocked.

"What do you mean Bella?" He asked bewildered.

"Edward, you'd hate me. If you knew all the things that I've done. All the things that…what I was like…what I'm still like…I deserve everything that I get." I said my head low looking at the ground.

"Never say that…never Bella. You deserve the world Bella. This place…you can't compare to this world." He said his eyes full of wonder.

"You're right, there is no comparison, and my simple existence is enough to stain this world forever. I should just put myself and this world out of our misery." I said defeated.

He just stared at me shocked for a moment. Then his jaw set, and his face contorted with a rage I'd never seen before. His hands shot out to lock my wrists in them. My eyes went round then I just looked away.

"Don't make this mistake Edward." I said.

"What mistake? I'm not letting you go, not now that I know what you might do." He said his eyes searching for mine, but I couldn't stand to meet his gaze.

"I'm stronger than you Edward Cullen." I said. "Don't test me, just let me go." I said.

"I think you should listen to her." My head turned to see my three angels making their way to us in a regular pace and then stopping at my sides.

"Didn't you hear?" Edward hissed. "Don't you know that she was planning to do?"

"No, Bella enlighten us." Damon said. I couldn't take my eyes from him, he looked like regular Damon again. He had that beautiful brown curly hair that I loved.

"I was talking about ending my miserable existence." I mumbled.

All of their eyes widened but no one said anything, they just continued to stare at Edward, with I'll admit…a little less anger.

Edward on the other hand was enraged.

"Well are you just going to let her go like that?" He roared.

"It's Bella." Aiden said. "We respect her too much to make decisions for her."

"We trust her, we'd never force her to do anything, or not do something." Sam said.

"It's her decision." Damon said his eyes full of hurt.

"You mean…you'd let her…" Edward couldn't say it.

"We would miss her…but if she isn't happy, we can't force her to stay." Sam said.

Edward looked shocked and I took that chance to slip from his grasp with a laugh a real one.

"Edward, my life sucked, why should my existence be any different?" He did a double take, trying to see if what I spoke was true.

"Bella please, just think about this." He begged.

My face crumpled and I could feel my shoulders sag, luckily one of my brothers stepped in from of me, I think it was Sam, cause Damon had my hand.

"Just leave her alone." He hissed. Then I was lifted into the air and we took off. To where I wasn't sure, again I left a broken Edward behind, but this time I would leave his completely broken.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not the same person you loved!" I yelled back at him so that I was sure that he heard. His head shot up to look at our retreating forms, I smiled at him, an apologetic smile. Edward…my Edward, he deserved so much more.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, i thought about this chapter alot, the remembering, but i figured that the forgeting was where most of the juice happened so i didn't want to make a fuss over the remembering. ** **So please, if not for anything else, at least for pity's sake, please REVIEW! Just press the damn buttom. lol.**

**But for your entertainment, here's a convo me and my friend recently had. **

**Keep in mind this was after something else halarious was said so it just added to our giggles and in our mind became the best joke/retared thing ever said. So here goes. **

**Me: Wow you make me smile. **

**My Bestie: Did you just say Midol?**

**Me: Yeah, Abbey you make me wanna take Midol.**

**You can laugh, we did!!  
LMAO**

**Anywho. REVIEW!!**


	24. Frustration

Ok I know that I haven't updated in like ever, so here's a little treat

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in like ever, so here's a little treat. This Chapter is a songfic, make sure that you listen to the songs with the story; I don't put them on there for my health ya know. **

"Riley…"

'It's Bella, Damon. It really is." I said my head leaning against his chest.

"We have a show tonight love. Can you make it?" He asked, I'd been depressed ever since the day in the meadow with Edward, now that I had my memory back, I usually just sat and deciphered everything that ever happened to me.

"No, I'm not up for singing tonight, I can come and watch though." I promised.

"Alright, me and the boys have some all male songs that we wanted to try out anyway." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Dammy." I said.

"Why would you even say anything like you did Bella? Why would you ever talk about killing yourself after what you must have gone through when you thought you lost Aiden and Sam. Did you even stop to think about us?" He asked obviously angry, he didn't even make eye contact with me.

"No, I didn't Damon. Things have become so hard, I just wish I'd never met that family, then at the same time I miss them all the time, and I hate them, and I love you guys, and I'm being pulled in to many different directions." I said helplessly. His face seemed to the calculating my words. "But I love you Damon, only you, never forget that." I whispered and he kissed my head.

"I know Bell I know." He said stroking my hair.

"What time is the show Dammy?" I asked.

"It's at about eight, right now it's six so the boys are probably getting ready." He said and leaned down to kiss me.

"You should me too." I said against his lips." I felt him smile.

'Yeah, but they're getting reedy over at Heaths house." Damon said mischievously.

"So." I said confused.

"So we are alone." He whispered.

"Oh." I breathed and he kissed me again. Harder this time, and with more urgency. I could feel his body beneath mine, and his hands trailing up and down my body as I lay on top of him on the couch.

"Damon…we can't…not right here." I said between his kisses. He growled and lifted me into his arms and carried my up the stairs and into the room that we shared.

"Is this better?" He said seductively.

"Extremely." I whispered. I just looked at him, standing over me at the edge of the bed. His curly brown hair messy and his golden eyes alight. He lowered himself onto me, his hands sliding up my sides and my arms, holding my arms above my head.

His kisses were more passionate now, not so short and urgent.

"Damon…you have…to get….ready." I said, he growled at that and kissed me again.

"I want this more." He said in a rough voice. I smiled.

"Too bad go and get ready, we have to get going, besides the boys will be back soon." He growled but got up.

"I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said, we as both proceeded to getting into the shower so we could get ready.

**Short I know, but what the heck, I'm pretty busy right now. **

**Love **

**Lynn**


	25. Edwards Case Say What?

"Dammy, how does this look?" I asked walking out from the bathroom to show him my outfit that I had picked out for tonight. It turned out to be a one piece green military-ish dress that stopped just below my butt, with a belt of bullets. The outfit was hot, and I wore knee high boots to balance it out.

(**Picture Below at the end)**

He saw me and pounced on me growling.

"Damon, no, we have to go, the boys will be here soon, and we don't even know what we're playing yet!" I said in disapproval.

"Fine." He sighed and sure enough I heard the door downstairs burst open and the boys ran in smiling.

"Are you re-read…y?" Aiden stuttered upon seeing me, and Damon growled.

"Yup I'm totally ready!" I yelled and took his hand pulling me and Aiden out of the room.

We hopped into the tour van and were on our way, I personally had no idea where we were going, I think that maybe the Derek called, he's the manager from the one club we played at called The Case a while back.

The van was roaming down so many streets I didn't even bother to pay attention to where we were going exactly until we pulled into the driveway of the club that was none other than The Case.

"Stop gawking at the sign and help us unload the van Bella!" Sam whined, since we all figured out that that was my real name we'd reverted to using it, I really didn't like it though. Well at least I didn't have to say it.

"Fine fine." I said waving my hand in the air.

We unloaded everything and carried it around back when I heard a familiar voice. It hit me straight on, non stop, and I couldn't help but be pulled into the magic of it, even if the song that it was singing was so sad.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

By that time I was already standing in the crowd, and his eyes met mine, and I couldn't help but be help by them.

The music started again and he began to sing. I recognized the song almost immediately, it was titled IN MY PLACE, I felt so bad because this song was about a guy who was waiting for a girl that was with someone else to become his. Poor Edward.

"_In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah_

I was lost, I was lost  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah

Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?

I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and underprepared  
But I wait for you

If you go, if you go  
Leaving me here on my own  
Well I wait for you

Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him?

Please, please, please  
Come on and sing to me  
To me, me

Come on and sing it out, out, out  
Come on and sing it now, now, now  
Come on and sing it"

In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah  
Oh yeah""

I looked at him for a moment, he seemed to be deciding something, and in that moment it was decided, he leapt from the stage and planted a huge kiss on me. Damon saw and let out a angered growl, and pulled Edward from me, Edward was smiling and I had no idea why. It was kinda creepy.

* * *

This link takes you to her dress:

**ecx./images/I/51OQfq-wOsL.SS500.jpg**

**REVIEW!! NOW DO IT JUST BE HAPPY I UPDATED!!**


	26. Edward Whispers

* * *

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" I screamed at him,

"Nothing." He said casually. Damon, Sam, and Aiden were standing beside me growling like there was no tomorrow.

"Guy's chill the last thing we need is a fight before we go on!" I hissed at them and walked around Edward, who caught my arm and pulled me in to whisper in my ear.

Damon pushed him away after a moment and dragged me up the stage.

Our first song started and I belted to lyrics.

"_I __don't mean to run.  
But every time you come around I feel more love than ever.  
And I guess it's too much, maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real.  
But I know I never wanted anything so bad.  
I've never wanted anyone so bad._

_If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (stay)_

_Help me come back down  
From high above the clouds.  
But I blame this town.  
And why do I deny the things that burn down deep I'm barely breating.  
But you just see a smile._

_And I don't want to let this go.  
Really, I just want to know._

_If I let you love  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
And be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for (Stay)_

_If I let you love me  
Be the one adored.  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for.  
If I let you love me.  
Be the one adored  
Would you go all the way?  
Be the one I'm looking for"_

Edward as still out there in the crowd watching us perform, probably waiting to ambush me on my way down. Too bad I had three more songs to do.

" _All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
So long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought_

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

The times were right,  
But I couldn't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn to much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Guitar solo

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, healing

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between  
And all these twisted thoughts I see  
Jesus there in between"

This song was so sad, it made me think of him, and since he was right there, why not sing it? He seemed a little hurt by the words, but he seemed hopeful too, whoops my bad. I smiled at him, there was no reason that I couldn't be nice, I didn't want to act like a bitch.

I motioned for the guys to pick up the beat for the next song, which I had picked out myself. It kinda sorted out the way I felt right now.

"_Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind_

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing  
We're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie  
And you're too late

Don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame  
Sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated  
No wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time  
And you're too late

So don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
You want me  
Come find me  
Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it cause it's over  
It's over

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine

So don't cry to me  
If you love me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me  
Just get your things  
I've made up your mind"

He seemed confused by my words, well too bad I had one more song to do, one that was a little more geared towards this situation, it that was possible.

"_Sparkling angel I believed  
You were my saviour in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart._

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.

This world may have failed you,  
It doesnt give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realise.  
It was all just a lie."

He seemed so much in despair that I couldn't take it anymore, I signed off and ran from the stage and out of the club, of course I had to run normal speed with so many people watching me, but Edward was outside and waiting for me before I even got out there.

"Edward what do you want from me? I can't be with you right now, I don't know if I ever can again, and yes of course I miss your family, they were like family to me too, but with you there it's too strange, and now I have my family, and maybe I'd consider living with you if I didn't have to worry about you and Damon biting each others faces off all the time, but that's just not going to happen ever." I said sadly.

"Bella I just want you to give us one last chance, you don't have to take me back now, but Bella, just come and stay with us for a bit, do it for Esme, and Carlisle, and Alice, they miss you so much Bella. They were so hurt when you left." He said.

"I'd have to think about it." I said.

"That's all I'm asking for." He said and then took off, honoring his code to keep his distance.

That night as I lay there waiting for sleep his words started to echo through my mind, the ones that he had whispered to me.

"_I'm not giving up forever, just for now, just long enough to let you have some time to realize you love me. Because Bella I'll love you till the end of time."_ He had said, I guess we'd have to see.

**

* * *

**

Review and Read more!! THANKS…Sorry, this one was a total filler!! LMAO


	27. Remember

_That night as I lay there waiting for sleep his words started to echo through my mind, the ones that he had whispered to me. _

"_**I'm not giving up forever, just for now, just long enough to let you have some time to realize you love me. Because Bella I'll love you till the end of time."**_** He had said, I guess we'd have to see. **

* * *

"Er…Bella get up, we have to practice. We need to come up with some new songs." Aiden whined in my ear, and I groaned, coming up with new songs consisted of setting me up in a room and hoping that I'd make a hit. UGH.

"Fine, but you owe me. Two free cards." I said eyeing him, his bright blonde hair falling over his wide topaz eyes.

"NOW WAY! Just one. Like I'd ever give you two chances to claim ultimate dominance. Yeah, like that would happen." He laughed.

"Fine, but whatever I come up with…if I need some background singing, I'll just have Sam do it." I huffed. I walked away, Aiden knew I was kidding, I loved Aiden's voice as a background one, he knew he had won.

I dragged myself out of my bed, and headed to the record room, sat at the little desk and began writing, just anything, then I started getting a hook, and it was like bombs went off. This song was perfect.

"BOYS!! COME HERE I FINISHED IT!!" I screamed for them, and then I played it back for them, they were all in simultaneous agreement, that this would be one of the songs for our next shows, I agreed, I loved it too.

I Came up with a little more than 3 songs that night, I stopped right in the middle of one of them, too tired, I had been writing all day, and we had another gig tomorrow, so we'd have to get there early.

When we finally woke up and got there, there was another band playing, we were in the back so I was standing behind the curtain listening to the music that was filling the room.

**

* * *

**

Avenged Sevenfold – Dear God –

* * *

"_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

_There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again_

_Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade_

_A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find_

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again"_

Wow, that voice was amazing, but by the time I had maneuvered myself up to get a look at the band, they were gone, off the stage.

"Wonder who they were." I said aloud so that Sam could hear me.

"Oh well, no time Bells, let's go." Sam said.

We got on the stage, set up everything, I made sure to change our appearances again so that the crowd would recognize us from the other day.

"HEY WE'RE MISERY'S MINIONS AND WE'RE HERE TO ROCK!" I screamed into the mic.

"This first one is called SORROW!! Let's go this!"

The music filled the room, and we were ready.

"_Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong_

_Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

**Yeah, I had Edward, and I felt like I was whole again…at least I didn't feel bad, end then he left me, flew away…gone. **

_  
Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl  
That's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

**I was ugly, compared to him, and after he was gone I was left to face that fact, that and the fact that no one wanted me. Then Damon came, and he can stop my tears. **

_Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me_

_And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light_

**Damon is showing me the things as they are, I won't be fooled by Edward and his intoxicating presence again. **

_  
Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hold for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars_

Joy will come"

"Nice job Bells." Sam whispered, and I nodded. Ready to start the next song, when I spotted Edward. His eyes full of lust, oh yeah, I had wrote a song about this too, I had to perfect one.

"This one is called A DANGEROUS MIND I'd like a little quiet for this one, if you will." I said.

The music was there, the long introduction that I used to stare down Edward.

"_I'm searching for answers  
Cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

**His eyes widened, I was still making eye contact, I refused to break it. **

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

**Yeah, I could see everything from the look in his eyes, I didn't need anything more. **

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign._

**His true colors, I almost smiled, almost, his true colors showed me he had learned the fight or flight pattern wwaayyyy different from what I had. **

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find._

_I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find."_

I still had my eyes on him, he wasn't looking away, and I sure as hell wasn't giving up, I would never yield to him.

"This next one is called UNTIL TOMORROW, and I did actually write it for someone that was close to me until I realized that it all went wrong, but I still like this song, and I think that some of you in here will like it too, so I'll play it still." I said. Still neither of us had forced a second between our eye lock. Neither one willing to look away. That worked for me, this next song would have him shaking in his…bone?

"_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood  
If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love and I  
...I will_

**Ok so maybe my love wasn't so undying, I still cared for him sooo much, but there was really nothing I could do, I couldn't abandon my family, I wouldn't. **

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe theres another way_

**Maybe there was another way…maybe I could…have them both?**

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I Lay Here All alone  
Sweating all your blood  
If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love and I  
...I Will_

_Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause theres no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe theres another way  
X2_

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Into Your Empty hands  
but I Lay Here All alone  
Sweating all your blood_"

His eyes still on my, in so much pain, so much I could hardly bear it. But I still never blinked. Until I realized….um…humans blink, so I had to.

"THAT WAS MISERYS MINIONS! Give it up for them!" The announcer said, and cheers filled to room. We were walking off stage, and I couldn't help but notice Edward walking back on. What the heck was he doing?

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen, and that girl that was up here just now…well she's the love of my life, of my existence! And I…if you would let me…I have a song to sing her. Would you let me?" The crowd roared and he gave me a crooked smile, and I was pushed back onto the stage by some random people working the stage. I rolled my eyes, and tried to keep my distance from Edward but he pulled me to him.

Then he started to sing.

"_It was in the lobby when I set my sights on you  
Shoulda kissed you in the elevator,  
but I was too scared to  
It was in the morning when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah  
_

**He looked at me, as he pulled my closer to his side, smiling crookedly. **

_  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

**I scrutinized his face, yeah, you quite obviously need to spell this out, I had not idea what he was talking about. You think that that we have something? HA!**

_We were all alone when I finally made a pass at you  
It didn't work, and no it never does,  
but you know how I do  
We were on the phone when I made up my mind  
I want you staple-gunned right to my side all of the time  
Woah_

_Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here_

**He pulled me tighter when I started to squirm from his grasp still smiling. What a JERK! **

_  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or scream it in your face?  
Oh, the chemistry between us could destroy this place  
Do I have to spell it out for you  
or whisper in your ear?  
Oh, just stop right there  
I think that we've got something here _

_  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Whoa, whoa, whoa"_

The music stopped, and cheers took over, oohs and ahhs, and how cutes, filled the air.

"You can let me go whenever." I hissed at him.

"I don't think I'd ever want to." He said back, then did something that surprised me. He kissed me again. And again the images came flooding to me.

**Edward smiling**

**Me and Edward in a car, **

**Edward above me kissing my forehead**

**Edward and me in a meadow.**

No one appeared to notice my lapse in consciousness cause Edward was talking again. I was leaning on him more, almost unable to stand on my own.

"Just one more tonight, it's called ALL OVER YOU, mostly because I'm surrendering, I'm giving up my heart to her, she can take it if she wants it. If she can find it in her to ditch that guy, and give me another chance."

" _Yeah he's a looker,  
but I really think it's guts that matter most.  
I displayed them for you,  
strewn out about from coast to coast._

_I am easily make believe,  
just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now._

**Edward, what were you playing at?**

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you._

_In my daydreams, in my sleep,  
infatuation turning into disease.  
You could cure me, see all you have to do now  
is please try.  
Give it your best shot and try.  
All I'm asking for is love,  
but you never seem to have enough._

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up in all this stuff  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_**Because I love DAMON I wanted to scream at him, but I couldn't. **_

_Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you)  
Why can't you just love me back?  
(why can't you, why can't you just love)_

_I gotta feel you in my bones again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again,  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short  
to get caught up and all mixed up  
when I just want you to love me back,  
why can't you just love me back?_

_Why won't you just love me back?_

_Why can't you just love me back?"_

I was near tears again, and he looked at me, and kissed me again. It seemed to be all it took, everything went back again, all missing pieces of everything seemed to fill itself in. I knew exactly who Edward was, who his family was, who Damon was, and Sam, and Aiden, and I loved them all.

Me memory seemed to reflect in my eyes because when Edward spoke, it was softer.

"I was wondering how long it would take to have you back." He said, and leaned in again, to kiss me? Whisper something else? I didn't know, I never would because I just backed up and away, off the stage and away.

Why now? Why did I have to remember now?

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Read more.

**Review!**


	28. Powers

_I was near tears again, and he looked at me, and kissed me again. It seemed to be all it took, everything went back again, all missing pieces of everything seemed to fill itself in. I knew exactly who Edward was, who his family was, who Damon was, and Sam, and Aiden, and I loved them all. _

_Me memory seemed to reflect in my eyes because when Edward spoke, it was softer. _

"_I was wondering how long it would take to have you back." He said, and leaned in again, to kiss me? Whisper something else? I didn't know, I never would because I just backed up and away, off the stage and away. _

_Why now? Why did I have to remember now? _

* * *

"Bella, are you okay?" Aiden asked as I fell into his arms, the room was spinning and images were still coming at me from everywhere, memories and present images melting together, I didn't know which way was which.

"Bella?" A hand on my side. Was I on the ground? Why was I so cold? "Bella, Bella can you hear me?" Hands were shaking me, a voice that I loved and trusted no matter what.

I couldn't talk though, what the heck was going on? It felt like there was a huge lump in my throat, and all I could do was open my eyes, and look into Damon's eyes desperately.

"Bella, stay focused, and look at me." Damon said urgently. "Bella, can you hear me?" he asked, already aware that something was wrong. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out, and I stared at him dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open.

"Why can't she talk?!" Sam squealed.

"I'm not too sure why she can't talk, let's get her back home though, and then we can try to figure this out." Damon said scooping me into this arms bridal style, and I rested my head on his chest, tears flowing from my eyes. Would I ever be able to talk again?

"Come with me." Edward said appearing before us, stopping us right in front of the door. Damon shook his head once, and tried to maneuver around Damon, but Edward, as we all know is v-e-r-y quick.

"Please, my father is a great doctor, he specializes in human, and vampire medicine, you have a better chance of helping her if you take her to Carlisle." Edward said desperately.

All the guys looked at each other and without asking me, they all nodded and began to follow Edward all the back to where everything began.

When we got there everyone was already outside, I remember that one little thing about Alice and being able to see the future, she must have seen that Damon would bring me here.

"Bella!" She screeched, and tried to pull me from Damon's grasp but he growled, a way of telling her to back off. She obliged and talked to me from a safe distance.

"I'm so glad that you remembered! I really am!" She said. "I'm so happy that your brothers are safe too, I don't why I didn't see that but oh well." She said happily.

She looked at me expectantly, I knew she was waiting for me to respond, but I really couldn't

"Bella? Are you mad at me or something?" She asked worried.

Then her face went completely blank, when she looked back at me her eyes were wide with horror.

"You can't talk?! What happened?" I narrowed my eyes, and then stared at the ground that lay directly in front of Edwards's feet and caught the ground on fire. Everyone gasped and Edward jumped back confused and a little scared. No one knew where the fire had come from, and how could they, they never figured out our powers, we never once had a time to sit down and tell them.

Carlisle, he, on the other hand, had his eyes on me the entire time, and caught what everyone had missed. Well, everyone but my family that is.

"Bella, could you please be careful with those little fires of yours? I can see how you would understand how we are all very wary of fire." He said smiling at me.

"Wait…that was Bella who did that?" Emmett asked looking at me, and I just looked away.

"I think…that maybe, we should all sit down, and have a real discussion since everyone seems to be mostly themselves right now." Carlisle said being the voice of reason.

I just nodded and Damon carried me into their house Aiden walking in front of us with everyone else, Sam and Edward were lagging behind.

Everyone got settled into the large living room, which was filled with more furniture than ever nessacery. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice all squeezed onto a couch. Aiden and Sam claimed a love seat. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all also took a couch, leaving Damon, and I another love seat that was set up directly opposite the couch that Carlisle and Esme, and Edward were occupying.

"So, I think we should start off with learning your powers, I think that would be nice, so that we wouldn't have to worry about anymore accidents." Carlisle said.

I looked to Aiden indicating that he should go first. To which he nodded.

"Alright, so I'm Aiden Kyle." He said and Sam and Damon and I all smiled remembering the name that I gave him from The Case. "I have the ability to manipulate all of the elements, not just fire, like Bella, you'll find that I don't need any of the elements that I want to control near me, I can pretty much just create it from thin air and use it." He said modestly.

Sam was next.

"I'm Sam Mick." He said laughing at the name I'd given to him as well from when we played at The Case. "I can more or less control people emotions, and make then do what I want, but sometimes I get carried away, and accidentally end up affecting those around me with my emotions." He said sheepishly.

I looked to Damon who nodded.

"I'm Damon Alexander Rayne." He said, yes he was the only one who had a last name out of all of us. "I can control the weather, I guess it comes in handy since were vampires, but we still have to keep the weather within the means of the given area that we are in, we don't want people getting suspicious, you know a sunny day here and there." He said giving me a goofy smile.

I frowned I knew it was my turn next. Damon looked at me, and I nodded indicating that he should tell them for me.

"And this little ball of happiness here is Isabella Marie Swan Rayne." He said and I elbowed him for putting his last name in there.

Edward's eyes went wide, and relaxed as he realized that Damon was just joking around about us being married.

And I looked at Damon with a 'you wish' look on my face. "You're right, I do!" he laughed, and I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed. "Aw, come on don't be that way!" he said. "We'll go see Jacob later." He said enticingly, and I just looked at him, he knew that was more of a treat for him. "You know you'd like to see him too, don't give me that attitude." He said poking my side.

"Can you two communicate in your heads? Is that one of her powers?" Jasper asked.

"Um…no…I'm not really sure yet, you see Bella, is a special case." Damon said.

"What do you mean special?" Carlisle asked.

"Well she's special in a way that she keeps getting more powers every-so often." Damon answered.

"What do you mean? I'm confused." Emmett said.

"Let me explain." Damon said. They all nodded.

"You see Bella, when she was originally turned by myself…" I heard disapproving growls in the room, and rolled my eyes. "When I turned her, we first realized that she had the ability to retain all her human traits, she was basically able to pass for human at the time, if it wasn't for her shining skin." Damon laughed.

"She has more than one?" Carlisle asked.

Damon nodded. "Later on, about 21 years later she discovered that she could change the appearance of things, anything, even herself." He said proudly. And I nodded and then turned to Sam, and gave him a really long mustache. Everyone laughed but Sam, and Edward.

"Then there's the fire ability." Damon said. "That one she got probably another 21 years or so after the last, the ability to create and manipulate fire. A very strong element against our kind. Seeing as Bella can pretty much kill anyone she wants." He chuckled, then his face turned more serious.

"The only thing that we are concerned about…is well all these things have been going on recently, and…it's been 23 years since Bella's last power appeared, and we've been wondering if the new ones on it's way." He said and Sam and Aiden nodded.

"Do these types of things always happen when she's about to get a new power?" Carlisle asked.

Damon nodded.

"But it's never been this bad before, and she's never forgotten anything like that before. We expected for her to lose one of her senses, that usually happens, but when it was her voice…well we were unsure of what to do."

"Well, I'm glad you brought her to us." Carlisle said.

"Don't make me regret it." Damon said.

"Okay, getting down to business, how did Bella's other lost sense come back when she went through this?"

"That's the thing, usually we'd have to wait a while, until she was able to use her new power, then things would return to normal again." Sam said.

"How long does that usually take?" Alice asked.

"A few months, maybe more, maybe less depending on the power, with the fire one it took almost 3 months, and if you ask me her powers that she gets seem to be getting more powerful as she develops them, so I couldn't even give you a time period." Damon said.

"Well you are always welcome to stay here." Esme said smiling.

"Thank you, we just may do that." Damon said.

_Oh ,great._ I thought.

* * *

**Thanks! READ AND REVIEW!! FUTURE UPDATES DEPEND ON YOUR LOYALTY!!**


	29. Alice in Wonderland

**BPOV REVIEW AND READ! YOU BETTER GO BACK AND REVIEW! Grr. Well thanks for reading my story.BPOV**

* * *

Ok, I'll use this opportunity to express me extreme displeasure with this whole situation. I, Isabella Marie Swan, am, at this moment, really, really unhappy about this whole situation. We had been staying with the Cullen's, my Ex-Almost vampire family, and Edward my Ex-almost love of my life vampire boyfriend for a few weeks now, and my voice was still not back.

I could barely ever be alone, someone always was making sure that I didn't need anything since I was the most human here. And I treasured the few hours of sleep that I could find that got me away from this whole situation. But at the same time I knew that they were just trying to help.

Oh, and do you want to here another funny story? It really is very very funny, at least it will be to you. When giving out "bedroom" assignments, which for them pretty much meant where they would hang out, since they didn't have to sleep, and to which I would actually have to sleep in the room I was put into…I WAS PAIRED WITH EDWARD! Really it was very very disconcerting.

And at this moment that is where I found myself, spread out against _Edwards_ bed, and I knew that it shouldn't bother me, since he really never slept here anyway, but I could see him, spread out on this bed listening to music, sometimes I can even see us laying together like we used to. Very very disturbing.

I was just laying there staring at the ceiling of his room, which had been painted in the spongy prickly way, so I was trying to find shapes when the door to the room opened. I turned my head just a little bit to see Edward staring at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said apologetically.

I just nodded, and closed my eyes again.

**EPOV**

"Edward I want some music!" Emmett complained next to me on the couch. The house was very quiet, and it was true I was dying for some music too. My eyes darted up to stairs and landed on the door, and behind it help all my music and CD's, but it also hid a sleeping Bella.

"Sorry Emmett, I can't go and get any of them." I said

He looked at me for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Fine, then I will go and get them." Just the image of Emmett barreling his way through my room, my well organized and perfect room, and then him destroying it, was enough to make me wince.

"Don't go near my room." I growled.

"Well, go get some music, or I will." He warned crossing his arms over h is chest.

"Come on Emmett, she's sleeping I don't want to wake her." I said.

"You're a damn vampire for heavens sake, she won't even know that you are there." He said. I hated it when he was right.

"Fine." I hissed and got up. I would go at human speed just to spite him. But as I was walking I was thinking.

Since Bella gained back all her memories, and since she remember who we were and who I was, I was sure that she'd take me back, but she hasn't, but didn't she still chooses to be without me, and to be with him.

"Do you need something?" I looked up and saw Damon now beside my and Bella's door with a smirk on his face.

"Just a few CD's from my room is all." I said looked at him evenly.

"Is that all? Are you sure?" He asked his eyebrows raising.

"…yes." I growled.

"Ha, you'd think you'd have learned you lesson when she forgets you, and then doesn't want you. But no. Then she remembers, and still doesn't want you, and you just can't accept it." He said. I was seething in anger, I'd had just about enough of this guy.

"You know Damon? She may not love me now, but she will, sooner or later, she will. We love each other, and we were made for each other, unlike you who were just my replacement over these years, and not a very good one, I might add." I said with a smile.

He leaped forward to attack me, but Emmett was there, holding him back.

"Glad to you see you finally decided to get up." I said to him.

"I thought you could use a hand, now go get some CD's I need music." He said letting Damon go, knowing he wouldn't try anything with him there.

"Fine." I snapped and slowly I opened my door, I saw light crack in the room as the door swung farther open, and then I saw her perfect eyes land on me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said. Crap.

She just nodded once and closed her eyes again. The pain that that simple little gesture did to me was enough to make me want to die. I walked over to my shelves that were on the wall opposite the bed so I had my back to her. I began running my fingers over the CD's not even looking at the ones that I was pulling out.

I heard a thump and I quickly turned to see Bella hobbling out of bed, then she fell on the ground. Same old Bella. She just sat there looking stunned for a moment, then shook her head and got back up. I hadn't even noticed what she was wearing, rather what she wasn't.

She just had on a tank top, and a pair of this boy short underwear. I looked away really quick as she threw on a pair of flannel pants. Then she opened the door and walked out, quick and without a word, like she always did.

**BPOV**

ABANDON SHIP! Edward, OMG that scared the crap out of me. He was just there. Then I tried to get out of the bed, and I ended up falling down and making a fool of myself. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there. Then I realized I wasn't wearing anything but a tank top and underwear so I quickly threw on a pair of flannel pants and ran from the room and to Alice's room. Gah! This was terrible.

"Hey Bella." She said as she heard me open to door. She must have saw this coming. I guess she remembered that I couldn't talk and she gave me a piece of paper to write on.

We were passing notes, both of use writing just like we were in school again.

_So, Bella…does your butt still hurt?_ She scribbled obviously aware of the fact that I fell. I just glared at her and wrote back.

_No, actually it doesn't._

I handed it to her and she passed it back quickly.

_So are you enjoying your stay here?_

I read the words over twice not sure how to answer.

_Well, It's nice to be with everyone again._ I ended up writing.

She nodded and scribbled back.

_Everyone? _I was confused till I met her appraising gaze, she was referring to Edward.

_It's tolerable. _I wrote and looked away. I heard her gasp and I looked back at her, her face had gone blank, and when she resurfaced she just grinned wickedly, _oh great._ I thought.

_Tell me._ I scribbled down quickly and threw the paper at her. She just shook her head no. I rolled my eyes and got up, and walked to the door. Sometimes her powers really ticked me off.

**EPOV**

"So what are you guys going to do?" I asked Aiden and Sam, since Bella couldn't sing they couldn't perform. I had already decided that I would talk to Bella, the first chance that I got when she had her voice back. I decided that once she left my room in a hurry to get away from me.

I just wasn't to same person without her, and I had to tell her that.

"Well I guess we'll just drop off the edge of the earth for a while, and come back as someone else later." Sam said shrugging, and I nodded.

So they were leaving again. Then Alice walked by, I peeked into her mind and found that she was naming all the states and countries in the world, and then their capitals in alphabetical order…something was up.

"Please, excuse me." I said to the boys, and went after Alice.

I caught up to her in the grandroom where she was now lounging on one of the sofas.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked walking up to her.

She shook her head and looked away.

"Fine, I'll just go tell Jasper how you were the one who broke his favorite guitar last month." That worked, it caused her focus to waver and I caught a snip of her vision. It was of me, and Bella. We were arguing…I think it was outside, and it was dark. I think we were arguing about her leaving, but that's all I got, and Alice got right back on track keeping me out.

But Bella could talk in the vision, and Alice's visions usually are of things that are soon to come. So Bella would be talking soon…that meant she'd be leaving after she can use her new power. NOT GOOD!

I needed to find Bella, but I when I did, I saw that she was in our music studio with Damon, and they were singing, well more like Damon was singing to her. But I listened.

He put in a CD, and the music flowed and he began adding words.

"The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
As I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

**Oh, so it was a cheesy vampire love song…nice. **

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

**I doubt he asked her when he bit her, but still, he ****did**** change her. **

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love

**So their love was infallible, well at least to him. **

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
And your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust  
I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

**Was that a jist at me? He was ****playing for keeps?**

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

**Yeah, he did bring her down with him. Ugh. **

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)"

She smiled and hugged him. Oh god.

**BPOV**

Damon and I were sitting in the Cullen's music room. Damon said that he had written a song, and he wanted to sing it to me. I loved his songs, I always did. He plopped the CD into the radio and the music started, he smiled at me, and began singing.

"The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
As I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

**I couldn't help it, I blushed and he smiled. **

As I round your corner  
I am nervous that you won't be my lover  
I knock three times and hope that my pale complexion won't blow my cover  
You answer the door with your innocent face  
Would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

**He had no idea how much I wanted to leave the human race at that time in my life. **

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust  
Your eyes are softer now  
And your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust

**Yeah, I had very much went crazy after I was turned…very very crazy. **

I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps  
Oh, would you like to leave this human race, tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love

**Our love was infallible, I loved him, he'd always be with me no matter what. **

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me

**Haha, we were immortal. **

Leave behind this lonely town  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

**We were better than Forks, we both knew it, I was happy to have him. **

Eternity will never be enough for me  
And eternally will live our infallible love"

Follow me into the sea  
We'll drown together and immortalize you and me  
Leave behind this lonely town (eternally)  
We're both better than this, it's not worth being down (eternally)

The music stopped and he looked at me, questioningly. I couldn't say anything, I just got up and smiled, gave him a huge hug that he returned, and I was oh so happy.

"Ok, I have one more, but it's kind of creepy, and it's…I don't know." He said nervously.

I rolled my eyes, Indicating that he should sing it.

"Fine." He muttered and clicked the CD forward a few songs, and the music started. He took a deep and unnecessary breath, and started singing.

"_And there I was on misty edge licking it up.  
What became of your self-inflicted wounds._

**I looked down, only he knew that I had resorted to cutting in my human life, and that I was cutting that day he found me in the forest. **

And then the blood started running and a running right from your nose.  
But you just let it flow because the color's so beautiful.

**Yeah, there was a lot of blood. **

Denial feels so good.  
We don't have a problem at all.  
Oh, denial feels so good.  
I'll even help you put up your wall.  
And I'll applaud you as you fall.

**Denial…I was in a lot of that at first, mostly because I went crazy after my change. **

Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
We need to break this spell that we cast upon ourselves.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
I need to quit.  
I don't think I have the strength to live without it.

**Neither did I. I sighed. **

And there I was all cloudy eyed, I was trying to speak.  
My family stood before me.

And then the tears started running and a running right from their eyes.  
Don't you think I would stopped if I could've screamed between the cries?

**This was hard for him, he was changed in front of his family…it didn't end well. They watched his painful changing process, he had tried to warn them, but all he could do was scream, and he ended up killing them all, it was really sad. **

Denial feels so good.  
We don't have a problem at all.  
Oh, denial feels so good.  
I'll even help you put up your wall.  
And I'll applaud you as you fall.

Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
We need to break this spell that we cast upon ourselves.  
Whoa, off and on, off and on.  
I need to quit.  
I don't think I have the strength to live without it."

"What do you think?" He asked looked at me, I had tears in my eyes, and he nodded. "I told you it was creepy." He said then got up.

I pulled him back down, and hugged him to me, I knew that that song had taken a lot for him to write. He smiled at me, and brought his head down to kiss me.

I heard a sad sob come from somewhere outside the room, I was confused, but Damon deepened the kiss and claimed my attention. I wonder what was going on.

**

* * *

**

Those two songs were, "This is for Keeps" and "To live without" And they are both by The Spill Canvas which is an amazing band.

**REVIEW and READ!**

**TANKX**


	30. Learning Again

* * *

**Sorry, yeah I know it's a filler but I'm stuck.**

**Make sure you read the bold at the end of this, it's very important. ****

* * *

EPOV**

* * *

"So how's the voice today Bella?" Carlisle asked after Bella had woken up, she was laying her back against Damon's chest on the couch. "Can you try and tell me something?" He asked. She looked to Damon annoyed, it's like he knew what it meant.

"So doesn't want you to treat her like a child." Damon said, and she punched him, and glared at him, then she leaned forward away from him on the couch. He growled and pulled me back into his chest. Carlisle looked confused. "She thought I was rude." He said.

Damon laughed. She gave him a look that said 'well you were' and he just laughed again.

"Well anyway, can you say anything Bella? Or try to?" Her eyes become concentrated.

"Just try saying something simple, like…like 'book'" Carlisle said. She nodded and trained her gaze on the floor.

"B-" I was amazed she almost had it. Why was it so soon? Didn't Damon said that it could take months? "Boo-" This was too quick, she needed to stay here. "Book." She said, then a smile came to her face.

"That's great!" Carlisle said.

"Thank you." She said, then it registered and he eyes went round. It had only been one month, and already this? She squealed in delight and was jumping around the room.

"Alright, Bella take it easy, it looks like you'll be talking again real soon." Carlisle and she just beamed at him.

"Three days." Alice said from somewhere then poked her head out from behind the door to the kitchen.

"Three days! Wow, I thought it would take forever." Damon said shaking his head.

Bella nodded, then looked perplexed, and stared at Damon for a moment.

Ah, she's right. I heard Damon think.

"But if she's getting it back so soon, I'm concerned about her power, if this is almost over she should have her power again." He said.

"If that's the case we should watch her closely from now on." Carlisle said eyeing her and she frowned.

"Well we'll have to wait and see what happens." I said looked at her closely. She just rolled her eyes, and I gave her my famous crooked smile, and she couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Whatever." She said. And she then smiled again. This was going to be a very long three days.

**

* * *

There is a POLL In the NEXT CHAPTER that everyone should go and take concerning BELLA'S NEW POWER. So get to it. **

**Review and Rate. THANKS!**

* * *


	31. Bella's New Power

**I know you hated the wait, but it was more than worth it! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Day 1

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Good news, Alice said that I'd have my voice back in three days, and that I'd be fine. Bad news, Emmett was making use of my not being able to talk, and was torturing me, talking my ear off, and of course there was Edward in the house who I managed to ignore with grace.

"Bella, are you really sure that you're going to be able to talk by Saturday? I mean because we have a show and all that day, and if you can't talk by then, then we'll have to start learning some lead guy songs." Aiden said with concern.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the dry erase board that I had been provided with so that I could communicate with people and scribbled down something. _**What day is it today?**_

"Today is Wednesday." He answered.

_**Well Alice said that I should have my voice back in three days, so I guess I'll be fine by Saturday, but I want you guys to prepare just in case**__. _I scribbled down again, and he nodded.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling me in the house, I wasn't sure where from, so I guess I'd just wait till they came and found me.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" The voice yelled again, Okay it had to be a Cullen family member, it had to be. I never told the boys my middle name.

Aiden looked at me for a moment then disappeared. I stared after him dumbfounded that he'd just leave me here, sitting in the living room all alone while I was about to be attacked by a Cullen.

"There you are!" A high pitched voice chided me from behind. "What are you doing here alone? I thought I told you to stay with someone." She said and pursed her lips.

_**I wanted to be alone**_. I scribbled down my lie; it was easier to lie when I didn't have to talk. I was actually abandoned by Aiden. Stupid brother of mine.

"I don't believe that." She said her eyes piercing me.

_**I don't care if you do.**_ I wrote and looked away. I could tell that that had hurt her, but I did want to be alone right now, there was so much to think about. Damon, Edward, and I all in the same house was really troublesome.

Alice just shook her head and walked away. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift, it was already dark out and if I just let some hours slide by, I'd be closer to getting my voice back.

**

* * *

**

Day 2

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_**We can't stay here. **_I scribbled to Sam, Damon and Aiden. We were all in the sound room trying to get the boys ready in case I couldn't sing. They all looked at me surprised; Sam was the first to speak.

"But don't you love the, weren't they your family before?" He asked. Looking very confused.

_**They used to be, and I used to be with Edward and it's just too awkward. I can sense that the entire family wants us back together, and I'm not about to put myself in that situation.**_ I wrote there was a brief second of silence as they read and then thought.

"But, haven't you noticed how many times we've left and they just keep finding ways to bring you back, like the first time we all met them, when they came to our old house and they were prepared to kidnap you! We may never get a chance to get away from them." Aiden said looking at the ground.

_**We have to try, I'll suffocate here!**_ I wrote down. They all nodded in agreement.

"The day that we leave to do our show at The Case we won't come back, we'll just run and keep going until we find somewhere safe." Damon said taking my hand. I nodded. We needed to get out of here.

**APOV **

"So Alice, are you ready to tell me what you say yet?" Edward asked coming into my room. But in the moment that he came in I was blasted into a vision.

**Bella, Damon, Aiden, and Sam were all performing on stage, the show was ending, they left the stage one by one, only Bella looked back and the look on her face was heartbreaking. Damon turned around and took her hand. **

"_Bella, don't worry. If they really loved you they'd realize that you weren't happy, and they won't come looking for you."_**He said and Bella nodded. The left the stage, and ran through the backstage, and out of a back door, and they ran, and ran as fast as they could away from the show, and from our family. **

**They were leaving us, it had already been decided. **

I had tried to keep Edward from seeing it, but there was nothing that I could do. Voice had turned deadly, and his anger spiked, this was not good. At that moment Jasper appeared and sent waves of calm through Edward, who then collapsed onto the ground sobbing tearless sobs.

"He's poisoning her mind; he's trying to steal her from me." He cried. "What should I do Alice; I don't know what I should do here. I love her so much."

I looked at him in shock. His pained and anguished eyes looked up to meet mine. I had never seen this Edward before. Not ever when we left Bella behind had he behaved this way. Now seeing him on his hands and knees on my floor, I was stuck at what to say.

His head dropped back down to the ground. "I love her so much, I can't lose her again. I know he doesn't care for her like I do, Alice. He told me that. He told me." He said getting mad again. Jasper, who was still in the room, sent calming waves through him again.

Day 3

* * *

**BPOV**

By Carlisle's orders I hadn't uttered a word in the designated time period, and was everyone gathered in the living room to see the affect his had taken, we were about to see if I was able to talk finally.

The tension in the room was so much that I felt Jasper trying to get rid of it, though none of the tension was coming from my brothers, which was odd.

"Alright Bella, let's see if you can speak." Carlisle said. Everyone waited for me to say something. I opened my mouth, but I had no idea what I should say. It would be my first sentence in a long time, and really it should be something lame, it needed to mean something.

I thought for a moment, and then finally came up with a good one. The tension in the room grew larger everyone was becoming worried that I couldn't talk. That was until I did.

"Thank you, Carlisle, everyone for helping me once again, when you did not need to." I said a smile half smile on my face.

"Oh thank God." Esme sighed loosening her death grip on Carlisle's hand.

There were equal responses from everyone in the room, everyone but Edward who remained silent.

"I guess we'll all be performing tomorrow!" Aiden said happily.

"Can it cheese head, you're only happy because you couldn't learn the guitar solo for one of the songs." Sam said laughing

"Shut up!" Aiden said smacking him in the back of the head.

"RILEY!" Someone screamed from outside, I knew that voice!

We all ran out the door, Aiden, Sam, Damon and I all left. Once we got outside I threw myself into the arms of a red-eyed short blonde haired vampire that I'd missed so much.

"Riley, I missed you so much!" Caroline squealed hugging me tightly to her. It didn't take too long before the Cullen's also stormed out of the house, and dropped into a fighting stance.

I let Caroline go, and then turned to the curly blond haired man next to her who also had deep red eyes and gave him a big squeeze too. It wasn't just Caroline and Heath that had made a journey down here from Canada from the Coven that was often known as "_The Freaks". _Nope they had brought back up, two other vampires that I had gotten along with just fine, Natasha and Thomas.

Natasha was Russian, and was born in current day Russia in 1895, she was kind of short, my age in looks, had short red hair that fell to her cheeks, and a baby face with red eyes.

Thomas was Natasha's mate and was also from Russia, born there in 1892, he was tall with spiked black hair and red eyes. He was a bit older in looks compared to Natasha but they were in love, they had actually knew each other in their human lives and had been together ever since, they were really romantic.

"Nattie! Tommy!" I scream and threw hugs at both of them.

"Riley, we missed you so much." Thomas said while I hugged him. "I cannot believe that you left me with Natasha! I mean, how rude!" He said. We all laughed, well the Cullen's didn't.

The fact that they all had red eyes didn't g unnoticed by the Cullen's.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked them excited.

"Well we missed you all so much, and we figured it was about time you got your new power so we wanted to come and help you out." Natasha said smiling at me.

"Aw! Thank you Nattie!" I said. "I was so scared, I have no idea when it's going to show up, and I keep thinking that I might accidentally kill someone." I said honestly. The truth about this was, every time I had acquired a new power, we'd go to "_The Freaks"_ for some help. They knew about the situation.

But I'd always been so out of it I never got to know any of them, that was until we all met up at the house when I discovered that Aiden and Sam were still alive.

"We'll always be here for you Riley." She said.

"Actually, my real name is Bella, I know everything now, I can remember. I had lied to everyone for the longest time, my real name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I'm from Forks, Washington." I said, and I went on to tell them the whole story about how I wanted to forget who I was until I was red in the face, well not technically.

"Oh, we don't care who you are, or where you're from, and you can be accepting of us and our habits…" She said pointing to her eyes, "well we can be accepting of you." She said.

"Thanks. I was going to ask about that. Did you feed on the way, because here…well it's strictly vegetarian, we have a pack of wolves the lives here. There's no human hunting allowed, the vampires that live here have a treaty with the wolves." I said nervously.

"Oh, of course we fed on the way here Isabella!" Thomas said making a weird face when he said my name. I admit it would be strange to have things changed on you like that.

"If you value your life you should call her Bella." Emmett said laughing.

"Oh, _you_ can call me whatever you want Tommy." I said running my hand down his chest. This was a joke that Natasha, Damon, Tommy and I always like to play on people.

"Don't touch him you bitch!" Natasha screamed and launched herself at me. Everyone was laughing, but the Cullen's.

Natasha and I fought, kicking each other, punching, smacking, making it look real as we could, and I guess we did that pretty well because the Cullen's were getting worked up.

"Why are you laughing?!" Alice screamed at them.

"Do something!" Emmett echoed.

"Oh my…" Esme Breathed.

But it was Edward who stepped in and ripped Natasha from me and pinned her against a tree by her throat.

"Natasha!" I screamed and tackled Edward throwing him from her. As soon as I touched him, a loud noise filled my ears, and everything was hazy for a moment. Then there was an exploision, and my head felt like it was ripping in half.

I screamed out in pain, and collapsed to the ground.

"Bella! Bella are you alright?" I heard someone scream, but there was too much noise in my head to make out who it was.

"Bella what's wrong?" Someone asked.

"It's too loud!" I screamed. "It's all too loud!"

"Oh my…what's wrong with her?" A female voice asked.

_Hope she's…_

_Holy crap this is going to…_

_Bella, poor poor Bella._

_Can't she,_

_Edward is never going to catch a…_

"Quit screaming in my head! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed at the voices.

"I think she can hear our thoughts, I think it's too much for her." Someone said calmer than the others.

"Everyone stop talking, and just think for a moment please." The voice said again. "Bella, honey tell me, can you still hear the voices?"

_Just thinking_

_Hope you're okay…_

_No talking…_

_Still can't believe this…_

_All my fault…_

"Yes they're still there, still in my head! Get them out!" I screamed.

"Alright everyone stop thinking, please block your thoughts." He said again. And just like that all the voices went away.

Finally I could open my eyes, and when I looked up I expected to see Carlisle, but instead, the calm voice that had been guiding me, and helping me hand been none other than Edward.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. I know it took a while but I had to get all the votes in.

**REVIEW OR THIS STORY SHALL PERISH!**

**Love**

**Lynn**


	32. Final Notice

**People seem to be refusing to review for any of my stories.**

**1. Music to my Heart**

**2. The Bella I am Now**

**3. The New Guy is a Vampire**

**(Those are the names of my stories!)**

**So I'm just going to stop writing all of them.**

**Well that is unless people turn around,**

**And tell me that they want to stories to continue.  
**

**I'll wait for them**

**Until then you get nothing. **

**I swear**

**Love,  
****Lynn**


	33. Apologies

**I'm so sorry everyone, ****really I am!**

**I thought no one was reviewing, **

**Plus i think fanfiction hates me**

**I haven't been getting any updates for any of the stories i've put on alert. **

**In turn i haven't been alerted of reviews**

**so i thought everyone ditched me and all my stories. **

**I was about to give up. **

**But can anyone help me out with my settigns?**

**I mean seriously i'm not getting alerts for anything**

**and it's really frustrating. **

**I've missed so many chapters **

**I dont think i can go another day without updates!!**

**Help me out!!**

**Love,****  
****Lynn**


	34. Edward Steps Up

**

* * *

**

Here you go, you've waited, and I've procrastinated, and you waited some more, then I got onto my ass and wrote this for you! Hope you love it.

* * *

I looked up into Edwards beautiful topaz eyes, and was momentarily mesmerized. Until I heard a familiar voice bring me out of my stupor.

"Bella! Bella, baby, are you alright?" Damon yelled over me, brushing my hair from my face.

"Damon." I whispered. I felt Edwards hand slip from mine, and involuntarily I reached for it and pulled him back.

"E-Edward…th-thank you." I gasped, tears in my eyes. His face was an unreadable mask as he looked at me. I felt my heart drop, then I looked closer at him and I saw that the corner of his mouth had pulled up a bit, in that crooked half smile that I loved to much. I was eternally grateful to this man, and I'd never once told him that. He saved me in so many more ways than just keeping the mortal me alive.

All that I had thought seemed to pass from my mind to his in an instant.

_I love you Bella Swan, always have, always will. _I heard him think, and he know that I could hear him. Tears threatened to spill again, and I nodded to him.

_I know._ I sent back to him unsure if he'd even hear it or not but from the look in his eyes he had gotten the message. _I love you too Edward, but I have Damon now, and I love him too, he's been with me since I changed, through everything. He's a big part of me. Who I am. _I sent to his mind again.

_And I am…? _He asked me.

_You're a big part of who I was, and always, my first love. _His eyes seemed to grow darker and they smoldered me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Damon asked shaking my should pulling me out of my daze.

"Yeah Damon I'm just fine, just need to lay down I think." I said slowly.

"Okay, I'll take you in." He said grabbing my hand from Edward, and Edward growled.

"No, I think I'll just stay here, Damon." I said, everything hurt, I couldn't move.

"No come on, you can make it to the house." He said trying to pull me up.

"Ah!" I cried out in pain as everything in me felt like it was on fire, and I saw Jasper drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes, he must be feeling my pain.

"No, Damon! L-let me go! It hurts everywhere." I screamed, but he didn't stop as I felt my head start to pound again, and tears spilled over as he flung me over his should and began to walk away.

"Put her down you jerk!" I heard Alice cry.

"Leave her alone!" Emmett yelled.

Everyone in "_The Freaks"_ Coven stood by and watched everything. But Edward was not someone to do that, and within seconds I found myself pressed against Edwards chest, and cradled in his arms.

"Hey! Give her back to me!" Damon screamed as the Cullens formed a protective barrier around Edward and me.

I grabbed onto his shirt, clutched it in my hands as the pain increased, and rested my head on his chest.

"…hurts…so bad." I sobbed, and chocked on tears. I felt his flex, he was unsure if he should hold me tighter or loosen his grasp. I almost laughed, he was way considerate, and I knew he was a nice guy, but…but I can't just go back to him now. Not after what I did. It's unforgivable. He could never want me in the same way again, not after I put his family and him through what I did.

"You're okay, Bella. I promise." He whispered into my ear. And I shuddered and I saw him smile. It was just like old times, except we weren't the _Edward and Bella Show_ anymore, and he may _love_ me, but he doesn't really _love_ me.

"Here we are." He said and I was set down on his bed, and he turned quickly and locked his bedroom door, and I laughed at such a human thing, if I vampire wanted in, his lock wouldn't be stopping it.

He seemed to catch what I did, and he as well laughed.

"Force of habit?" I asked.

"Living with Alice just running in and out of your room all your life, it would be a habit of yours too." He said, and I immediately felt that pang of anguish, and hurt in my stomach, it should have been a habit of mine, because I should have been with Edward.

"Thank you for today, and for everything Edward." I said feeling awkward. He looked at me a moment before turning his back to me and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why do you talk to me like that?" He asked in a whisper.

"Like what Edward?" I asked confused.

"Like that, like we're strangers!" He said getting mad, I could tell I didn't even need to see his face.

"We _are_ strangers Edward. I'm not that same person and neither are you." I said seriously as I pulled a blanket over me, and rolled onto my side. I closed my eyes, hoping that would be the end of the conversation…but it wasn't. Not if Edward could help it.

"I love you Bella, I'd love you no matter what, and I'll want you and only you for as long as I exist." He said, from the position that his voice was in the room…it was like he was…"

I rolled over onto my other side, and came face to face with him. He was laying with my just like the old days, both of us in his bed. His hand reached out and he brushed my bangs out of my face.

"I love you Bella. I truly do." He said.

"I…I love you too Edward, but-"

"No 'buts' just let me be with you right now, like we used to." He said pulling me to him, and I snuggled into his chest, just like I used to.

"I've missed you Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered into my hair. And I felt the tears fall from my eyes as I took in his familiar scent, and held onto this familiarly cold body. He was my Edward, and I still want him. Oh I want him so badly.

**

* * *

**

OMC!! Yeah, she done it now!!

**R&R**

**

* * *

**

Love,

**Fabulous me!**


	35. Notebooks With Arrows to the Answers

**Sorry about the wait, i had a lot to consider, and some issues going on in my life, i might be on and off here in the coming weeks, but i hope i can write as often as possible. Thanks for reading. **

_

* * *

_

Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward. Edward.

_This was the mantra in my heart right now. Edward was my everything, or he was once. He showed me what love was, made me feel whole. He will always hold my heart in his hand, but there's still Damon. The man that changed me, stayed with me, put me back together after Edward broke me, gave me love and a family. _

_A family that I would never want to loose, never, no matter what. But I knew that I couldn't keep them and Edward, not forever, I couldn't. It was already dangerous enough in this house having Damon and Edward here together. Ever since last week when "The Freaks" showed up and I got my powers they've been at each others throats._

_Damon was sure that there was something going on between me and Edward behind his back, no matter how many times I denied his claims he didn't seem to believe me. I loved Damon he had my heart now, for as long as he wanted it, it was his, I couldn't hurt him. The only question was, how long could I deny my heart?_

_None of it mattered anymore. We would have to leave…again. It's the only way that makes sense…_

_Bella. _

* * *

"Bella?" Startled I looked up from what I was writing in my notebook to see Edward standing in the doorway. Well actually it was _his_ doorway. I've been crashing in his room ever since _"The Freaks_" showed up.

The new Cullen mansion had six huge bedrooms, and I mean huge. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all stuck to their regular bedrooms. Which left three other rooms open. Aiden, Damon and Sam all still were staying in the guest house, which brought us down to two bedrooms left. Thomas and Natasha took one, as did Caroline and Heath. So by default I was bunked with Edward.

As quick as I could I slammed my notebook closed and stuffed it into one of my many bags that were laying around the room.

"What was that?" He asked his eyebrow raising.

"N-Nothing!" I said turning away from him and sitting down on the bed my back to him.

"Tell me the truth…" He whispered in a husky voice in my ear.

"It's none of your business." I said pulling in a ragged breath, trying to ignore him.

"Come on, just tell me." He said.

"No!" I replied and got up to leave the room.

"Fine then I'll just have to look at it myself." He said and started whistling while digging through my stuff.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Don't you dare read that!" I shrieked. The notebook was already in his cold hands.

I ran at him with everything I had, but he was bigger than me, stronger, and he held me off without a problem.

_**

* * *

**_

EPOV

My eyes flashed across the page in Bella's notebook, lines jumping out at me...

"_Edward was my everything…" _

"_He will always hold my heart in his hand," _

"_I loved Damon he had my heart now, for as long as he wanted it, it was his, I couldn't hurt him." _

"_The only question was, how long could I deny my heart?"_

"_None of it mattered anymore. We would have to leave…again. It's the only way that makes sense."_

"B-Bella, what is this?" I asked her, but she turned her face from me, either in shame, or anger. Probably that last one.

I didn't understand, yes, Bella was planning on leaving once, they had all planned on running for it after a band gig that they were going to play, but _"The Freaks"_ showed up and the canceled that show, and their plans, well I thought they did.

How could I stand here and accept that Bella would be leaving. I couldn't, I wouldn't.

"Bella, are you really leaving?" I asked her quietly. I saw her head bob slightly and took that was my answer.

"Bella you can't, you really can't leave me again, I couldn't bare it!" I said pleading.

"What are you talking about? You left me to die in the first place! I was wandering in the woods, alone, lost, cold, and considering suicide when Damon found me and changed me. Just think about it, either way I would have died." She laughed bitterly. "You didn't care either way, never did. It was all just a game, right Edward? Messing with the human who had great tasting blood?" She shook her head causing her waist length chestnut brown hair to move too.

"Bella, that was never it. I never intended to hurt you. Ever! I just wanted to-"

"Well you did Edward, you hurt me, I was almost un-repairable. We're leaving tonight Edward. Don't try and stop me, this has me all confused, I-I still love you…I think. But that's not fair to Damon, and I love him too!" She said angry shaking her head, which was lowered as she stared at the ground.

"No! Please Bella, don't go." I said closing the distance between us in less then seconds, then I was holding her in my arms, her face against my chest.

"E-Edward." She choked her voice breaking. "I've loved you for so long, I've thought about you so much while you weren't with me. I hated you for what you did to me, but I could never hate you completely." She said breaking down into tears and sobs.

"I- there will always be a part of me that loves you, a part that will always want you if you're even the slightest distance from me." She said looking up at me her eyes glistened with tears. "B-but how can I do this to him? I can't. I can't possibly believe that you have all of a sudden started to love me again, after what you did…you told me…told me that you didn't love me anymore. I knew it was-was too good to be true." The tears finally spilled over and I brought my hands up, and placed one on each side of her face.

"Bella, my beautiful, sweet, niave, stupid, precious, beautiful, Bella. I've never stopped loving you. Not for a single second. Not since I layed eyes on you your first day of school." I said.

"Liar." She choked.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked shocked.

"Y-you hated me on my first day of school." She managed to get out, and I laughed, that was true, I guess.

"That's true I guess, but I love you for being in my life, for including me in yours, and that was the day that you began to be a part of my life, whether you liked it or not." I said using my thumb to wipe away her tears.

"I love you, and here I am, still making you cry." I said as I gather her in my arms again. "Bella, just tell me honestly, do you still love me?"

Her beautiful brown eyes windened, and I got lost in them, I noticed that there were small golden flecks in them, but they weren't completely topaz. She was amazing.

"Of course I love you, Edward." She said.

"More than Damon?" I said slowly, checking my ability to ask such questions.

"…"

"Bella, please answer me…" I coaxed .

"Yes, Edward, you are always first in my heart…but-"

"No more 'buts' I can't stand this anymore Bella, I've been through hell and back without you, I won't deal with it any longer." I said and I pressed my lips against hers with such an urgency I thought I might loose me control, but Bella was a vampire too now, so I didn't need to be careful.

It was then that we shared out first full blown most passionate kiss.

"Marry me." I mumbled into her hair.

"W-what?" She said in disbelief.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please make me the happiest man existing, and ever to exist, please be my wife." I said getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Edward…I…"

* * *

**APOV**

I pulled out of my vision of Edward proposing to Bella with adrenaline, and shock running though me.

"Oh no." I murmured.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked

"I think we have a problem." I said looked away from the computer screen in front of my and into the love of my life's topaz eyes.

**

* * *

**

Muahahaha!!

**Evil I know. **

**Cliffy. **

**I want MANY MANY MANY MANY Review before I type a single letter for this story again, this took me forever to think out, so I hope you like it. **


	36. Lynn Note

**I'm at your mercy**

**Truly i am...**

**What is going to happen next?**

**You tell me in your reviews.**

**I'm stuck.**

**I've done sooo much with this story, and I've fallen for Damon and Edward.**

**I can't do this anymore…I'm going crazy…**

**Help.**

**What should she answer to Edward?**

**Should she answer him?**

**OMC i'm so so so so screwed. **

**Let me know. **

**i need soo much help..**

** Lynn **


	37. Found Out

**RECAP**

_It was then that we shared our first full blown most passionate kiss.  
_"_Marry me." I mumbled into her hair.  
_"_W-what?" She said in disbelief.  
_"_Isabella Marie Swan, please make me the happiest man existing, and ever to exist, please be my wife." I said getting down on one knee in front of her._  
"_Edward…I…" _

* * *

"Edward…I…can't." I said looking down at him poised with grace as he kneeled in front of me on one knee.

"…I don't understand." He said getting up and towering over me. "You said you loved me, you said you loved me more than the fool that you are with. Yet you tell me no." He said his topaz eyes smoldering.

"I can't marry you Edward. Not anymore. Not right now. I can't do it.' I said still locked on his eyes. I could see the pain in his eyes that I was causing. I knew it was all my fault. I knew that I'd never…never be able to take the pain away from him that I just caused, but I had to do it. It was the only thing to do.

"I'm so sorry Edward." I said taking his hand in mine, I brought it to my lips and kissed it. Then I grabbed my guitar and ran from the room, and out into the woods. Woods. It was quite ironic. Places with trees and places like to woods always reminded me of our meadow, the beginning of everything. But also it reminds me of the day he left me, they day he told me he didn't love me, and left me to get lost in the small forest, broken, and hurting.

I was already dry-sobbing by the time I reached the cliffs. I sat down and put my legs over the edge of the cliff, and began strumming a beat. Words formed into my head and I let them out.

"_Don't matter what people say  
I never did believe them  
I know, I know they know everything  
I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love_

_**I won't let love be the one thing that dictates my life. **_

_**I've got to make this right on my own.** _

_Now our days seem strange  
I guess my heart was bound to change_

**_My heart did change. I wonder if it was unavoidable. _**

_I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history_

_**What a lie. I couldn't forget him. He was in my past. He was my history. He'd never be my future. **_

_I never thought that I'd say  
That I don't really miss you  
I lived, I breathed your breath through me  
Time has a way of passing by  
Until I don't remember why or  
how to hurt for you_

**_I can't feel this pain anymore, I'm just numb. _**

_Love's pain has gone somewhere  
And I'm finally leaving it there  
_

_**This love was painful, I just needed to let it hang out to dry. But things were so different now with me and Damon, we'd never be the same again, and if Edward was my past…where do I go? What do I do?**_

_  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history _

_Falling into, falling into,  
you're falling into history_

_I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history  
I fell out, out of you and me  
You're fading from view  
And you're falling into history_

_I'll be alright by myself  
And no one's gonna tell me I'm defined  
Confined by love"_

By myself?  
Did I need to be by myself?

"Bella…" I scrambled up, almost tripping and falling over the edge of the cliff, but a strong pair of arms caught me.

"Edward. How long were you there?" I asked as his arms tightened around me.

"The whole time." He whispered and I broke down crying. "Stay, love. Just stay with me." He begged.

"I…we are supposed to leave tonight. What am I going to tell them?" I said desperately.

"Anything you want, just stay with me." He said.

"I'm terrible. I'm a monster. I'm pathetic. I'm stupid. I'm-"

"Beautiful." His said.

"No. And you! What's wrong with you? You want me to stay? After what just happened? Even if you have to see me with Damon? Van you live with that?" I asked.

"No. No, I can't. Which is why I have every intention…of stealing you away from him." He said.

I struggled and freed myself of his hold and turned to stare him in the eyes. How could I hurt him in such a way? Why would I do this. I'm terrible. I'm a monster.

He must have seen the emotions playing across my face because he rushed forward away from the edge of the cliff and held me in his arms.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'll love you till the day my existence ends." He vowed.

"I love you too Edward." I whispered into is chest.

"What the hell?!" Someone screamed. I jumped about a foot in the air to stare at the person who had caught us in our embrace.

My eyes were soft with sadness and apology. It was bound to happen.

"What's going on?" He asked bewildered. It was now or never. Time to speak up or forever hold my peace. I could deny that anything had happened. I could simply just walk away from the whole siutaion. I could lie, cry, look away...or jump off the cliff...which wouldn't do anything but hurt me so scratch that last. In the end I decided that the truth is something that will set you free. And i was ready to fly.

"I'm so sorry Damon." I whispered. "I love…I love Edward."

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER

**Literally, I mean their right by a cliff. **

**Tricky me. **

**Review my story and everything will by hunky-dory. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Thnx for reviewing cuz you're a wonderful person and I know you'll review. **


	38. The Closer

* * *

**Recap….**

"_I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I'll love you till the day my existence ends." He vowed. _

_"I love you too Edward." I whispered into his chest. _

_"What the hell?!" Someone screamed. I jumped about a foot in the air to stare at the person who had caught us in our embrace. _

_My eyes were soft with sadness and apology. It was bound to happen. _

_"What's going on?" He asked bewildered. _

_"I'm so sorry Damon." I whispered. "I love…I love Edward." _

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Damon stood only a few feet from where Edward and I were standing with our arms wrapped around each other. I moved to untangle myself from Edward and took a few steps towards Damon, slowly at first to see if it was okay to approach him. He made no move or noise to tell me that I was unwelcome, so I quickened my pace and walked forward and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm so sorry Dammy." I said pressing my face into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me unsure and timid at first then he tightened his hold.

"I know you are Bella, but I also knew that this was how things would turn out." He said and I pulled back to look him in the eyes. He had a stupid half smile on his face and his head was tilted a little to the side. And I couldn't help but to start dry-sobbing. "Aw come on Bells, you know it too, maybe you didn't know always, but we both knew something like this would happen eventually." He said.

I took a deep breath. I knew it was true that I never felt about Damon the way I had about Edward and nothing could equal my love for Edward ever, but I also knew that somewhere in me, I knew I had loved the playful and cute, funny, and never serious Damon.

"I really did love you Damon." I said looking him deep into his eyes.

"I know Bells, I know." He said placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "I don't think I'm going to stay here, maybe I'll go back with Heath, and Caroline and them. Sam and Aiden are able to do as they please."

"They're more than welcome to stay." I heard Edward say behind me, and I saw Damon give a slight nod.

"So you're leaving then?" I asked Damon.

"Well, do you really expect me to stay?" He asked with that cute half smile that I loved so much.

"No, I suppose not." I said back.

"It'll all turn out okay, I promise Bella." He said giving me another quick hug. "You'll see." He said.

"I'll be waiting to see then." I said. "Oh, and thanks, for not thinking around me even though all of this just happened." I said with a thoughtful smile.

"Well I know how much pain it causes you." He said.

"I deserve it though, after all the pain I've caused you." He grabbed my chin and forced me to look up into his eyes.

"Bella, never let me hear you saying you deserve anything other than the very best of everything. You're a great person, beautiful, special; perfect. I don't deserve that in another person for many reasons. I don't deserve you in particular for many reasons." He said chuckling. Then he pointed back at Edward. "This guy right here, well I don't personally trust him, but I know you two love each other more than any two people have ever been in love before, and I admire that. And you two deserve each other." He said smiling. Then he leaned down to whisper into my ear. "But if he ever hurts you just let me know and I'll kill him." He said smiling.

"I heard that." Edward growled.

Damon pulled back and smiled. "Good, then we're clear." He said.

"Good-bye Bella. I'll see you in my future I hope." He said then his lips brushed against my cheek, and he was gone.

"That was a nice little speech." Edward said walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah." I said still staring off after nothing. He squeezed me tighter.

"Come on, let's go in and tell everyone the good news, and let Sam and Aiden know that if they want to leave and catch up to Damon then they better leave now." He said taking my hand and pulling me towards the house.

"Alright." I answered, and allowed him to lead me to the house. Alice was out of the house and jumping on Edward and I before we took more than ten steps.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen. It's hard to keep this kind of news to yourself for so long, you know." Alice practically gushed.

I hugged her to shut her up. I don't know if I was happy that she said nothing, or mad that she gave me no warning. I just shrugged at myself, and looked up to see the rest of the family now standing behind Alice smiling at Edward and I. Then I saw Sam and Aiden, looking, utterly confused.

"Bells, where's Damon, and why…" then it all clicked in their heads, mostly because I heard it.

"He's alright guys. It's hard to believe but he said that it wasn't a surprise to him, and I've been denying my heart for longer than I dare to say. He said you guys could stay here, but he also wanted me to tell you that he is with Heath and Caroline if you guys intend to go and be with him, which in the situation would not surprise _me_ at all." I said smiling at them.

"Are you crazy Bella? You're our coven leader, we follow you." Aiden said smiling and Sam nodded. The Cullens looked at me surprised, what, hadn't they known I was the leader? Well I suppose since Damon changed me they would think he would be the leader before me, even Sam and Aiden possibly, but no.

"Sam, Aiden we have no coven now. I'm with Edward and the Cullens, a whole other coven in which I am not the leader." I said then smiled. "You can go back with Damon really guys, it would be totally fine."

"We won't leave you Bella, so stop trying to push us away. I know you may think you're a horrible person and that we should hate you but you're not and we don't so deal with it." Sam said angrily, and the Cullens tensed. Then Sam, Aiden and I all burst out laughing and they jump and tacked me to the ground hugging me.

"You guys are such morons." I whined getting up sorely from the ground.

"You need to have better reflexes Bells." Aiden said.

"Yeah, slowpoke." Sam echoed.

"You two better run." I snarled and jumped after them as they took off. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Alice couldn't help but laugh. But Edward jumped after me and for the second time today tackled me to the ground.

"Wow, they're right you _are_ slow." He said smiling crookedly, and I growled at him, but he just laughed and leaned down to kiss me.

"Welcome back Miss. Swan." He said smiling at me, and if I could I would have blushed.

**

* * *

**

Three Years Later…

"Jasper did you grab the mail on your way in?" I asked from the living room.

"Yeah Bells, I did." He said. _**You got a letter too **_His thoughts came through to me with ease and I tilted my head in thought. Why would I have gotten a letter? Jasper walked in through the living room and tossed the letter to me. I noticed the words were all written in a fancy script but the name on the letter was still the same.

I ripped open the envelope and took out the small index card sized piece of thick lavender paper, and stared at it with a smile.

**You are cordially invited to the wedding of…**

**Damon Rayne & Lexie Stevon**

**Time: 4:30pm**

**Place: Our house**

**Reservations enclosed. **

**Call for details. 330-943-8384**

Another small piece of paper fell out along with another smaller empty envelope. I flipped over the piece of paper and realized it was the RSVP that I could choose to send, or not send back. What amazed me more the fact that I'd gotten an invitation was that he took the time to track us down at our new house in England. I knew that I'd definitely be going to his wedding, I'd let Edward know about it when he got home from his hunting trip.

"Hey Bella, whatcha got?" Sam said from behind me ripping the paper out of my hands, his eyes got huge then his face relaxed into a gentle smile. "Good for him." He said and I smiled back and nodded in agreement twisting the ring on my finger as I thought mine and Edwards wedding. And I could only hope that Damon's wedding would be just as beautiful and full of love.

**

* * *

**

Alright so that's it, that was the last chapter. I hope you liked it. I really do. If you want a sequel just let me know, but I'm not sure what more I can do with this story haha.

**Love. **

**Me x3**


	39. plz i need your help

**I'm sorry this is a new chapter i'm a bad liar i'm so sorry! but there is a poll on my profile plz read this and answer it and let me know if i should write this**

**Vote on this, Yea or Nay as to if I should write this story or not. I'll give you a brief overview of what I want to story to be about but you have to let me know if you would read it or not.**

**=) Let me know**

* * *

Edward leaves in New Moon along with the rest of his family in order to protect Bella from the harm his family brings her by being near her. Bella takes everything that Edward said about him not loving her seriously and she spends a lot of time be depressed and cutting herself off from the rest of the world. But a new boy named Damion Luvaldi moves to Forks and into Bella's life. He takes on the role of an all around nice guy to everyone in school, but Bella always seems to catch his true self when he's being arrogant and rude. He takes a rather quick and keen interest in Bella, but she doesn't want to have anything to do with his two faced character.

The absence of love in her life is apparent trough her eyes, but could Damion be the guy to change her? Or would his efforts to be with her only bring her misery and sadness. But regardless of how much Bella finds Damion detestable she can't deny that being around him made her day better because whenever she is near him all the pain in her heart disappears. It's a funny feeling that only happens for Bella when she is near this blonde-haired red-eyed beauty.

Could Damions species be similar to that of the man that broke her heart? The ides and possibility that Damion could be an immortal doesn't seem too impossible for her to entertain. The possibility of this is another major thing that keeps her from Damion, but also makes her want to keep a closer eye on him. But she can never forget about her first love and she can't help but to wish that he would come back.

**

* * *

**

Tell me what you think? This is just a brief summary and I promise that the real thing would be oh so much better =/. Let me know please!

Review pls pls pls pls!!!!!!


	40. New Beginnings

**

* * *

**

**Hey Everyone!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sorry about the wait._**

For all of you that read my 5 stories…:

**Music of the Heart**

**Falling Down and Getting Up**

**The Bella I Am Now**

**I Don't Deserve This**

~ and ~

**The New Guy Is a Vampire**

I really don't have an excuse for all the lateness and no updates besides the fact that I'm just lazy and I've had writers block horribly.

BUT!

There is a horizon~ I intend to start writing again. And if I don't start writing to the story you are reading right now then read my other stories I promise you they are all as good as I could hope and you'll like them.

**I'm also starting a new story I haven't worked everything out but you can bet you'll see it soon.**

**Thank you, for being patient.**

Love!

**Lynn**


	41. Hey Guys!

SOOOOOO, I MIGHT BE COMING BACK.

LET ME KNOW OPINIONS.

AND IF I CAME BACK WOULD MY FANS STILL FOLLOW ME?

NEEDING MOTIVATION.

I'M NOW A PROUD MOTHER OF ONE BEATIFUL GIRL

AND A PROUD AUNTY OF A HANDSOME LITTLE BOY.

I WOULD NEED TO DEDICATE TIME TO WRITING.

ALSO WORKING A MIDNIGHT SHIFT.

I NEED TO KNOW YOU WOULD BE WILLING TO FOLLOW ME AGAIN !

AND WHICH STORIES YOU'D BE MOST EAGER TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS IN.

LET ME KNOW ASAP!

LYNN!


End file.
